A Christmas Tale
by rand0m1
Summary: A little Christmas fic. JJ/Em as always...Don't like it, don't read it :op
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

AN: Ok, something a little bit different this time. This one is being written for a friend as a little Christmas present. The title sucks but just ignore that. :op Enjoy :o)

A Christmas Tale

JJ sighed as she sat back at her desk, reaching her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as the signs of a headache began to form. It had been a long day for the young agent. They had only returned from a case the night before…There was always something worse about a case that ran through a weekend. Possibly the fact that it felt like their job was intruding on their personal time. She'd spent the day reading through case files and searching for the next case the team was required to consult on.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a quiet knock on her office door. She opened her eyes and glanced over to meet the concerned gaze of none other than Emily Prentiss. "Hey, I was on my way to get some coffee…You want one?"

The blonde frowned slightly. "The break room is the other way Em."

"Yeah but I'm thinking some 'real' coffee from the coffee shop down the road." The brunette smiled at the younger woman.

"Why if I didn't know better Agent Prentiss, I'd think you were just trying to avoid that stack of reports still sitting on your desk." JJ winked at the older woman. Settling into the banter they so often enjoyed. A welcome distraction from all of the horrors that sat in brown files stacked on her own desk.

Emily feigned being wounded by JJ's words but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "That would be telling. So…Caramel macchiato?"

JJ returned the smile as she heard her two favourite words slip from the brunette's lips. "You know me so well."

JJ couldn't help but feel the brunette knew her better than the man she lived with. She suppressed the urge to sigh about that. Lately things with Will had been strained. JJ knew deep down that the relationship just wasn't working but she just couldn't find the words to tell Will. He'd given up his job and his home, everything for her and Henry. There was no easy way to say she wasn't in love with him anymore, so she didn't. She waited and hoped that one day she would love him like he loved her. However, it was moments like this, when Emily did something as simple as knowing her favourite coffee that reminded her how little she had in common with the person everyone expected her to spend her life with.

"Be right back." Emily slipped away from the blonde's office. The look that had clouded those normally clear blue eyes hadn't been missed by the brunette. Not a lot about the blonde agent slipped by the older woman unnoticed, for one very simple reason…Emily Prentiss was in love with Jennifer Jareau. She had given up on trying to deny that simple truth a long time ago, finding it far easier to just accept her feelings. It didn't mean she held out any hopes that the blonde would ever reciprocate those feelings. There had been a time when she thought it possible but a lot had changed since then. Emily was very aware of the changes in the blonde over the past few months. No longer did she speak of her time at home with Will. If anything, Emily could barely remember the last time the southern detectives name had even been mentioned. There was something about the recent changes in JJ that worried Emily.

It had taken all of her will power not to push the blonde for answers to all the questions swirling in her mind. She knew that trying to force the blonde into talking would only lead to her clamming up more. One thing the brunette could not ignore was the sadness that always seemed to linger in the blonde's gaze these days. It was one thing that Emily never wanted to see in those ocean blue eyes and yet at the moment, she was confronted with it on a daily basis.

As Emily stood in the queue in the coffee shop, she considered the possibilities of ways to eradicate the sadness that clung to the young blonde. It was as her eye caught sight of an advent calendar hanging behind the counter that she came up with her plan. A plan that she hoped would restore the smile that had been absent for too long. Emily smiled to herself as she thought through the details of the next few days.

_

* * *

_

Emily returned to the BAU and headed straight to the blonde's office. "One caramel macchiato." Emily watched as the blonde took the offered beverage and then sat back inhaling deeply, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

"You Emily Prentiss are a life saver." JJ looked over at the brunette who was leaning casually against the chair in front of her desk. There was something about the older agent that had captured the blonde's attention from the first time they met. In the early days of their relationship, JJ had been tempted to cross the line between friends and what promised to be so much more. She had always been afraid. Afraid of getting too close. Afraid of letting someone see her completely. Afraid of getting hurt. Then, just as she was ready to take that next step, Emily had pulled away. It was in rare moments like this that JJ allowed herself to imagine what could have been if she hadn't waited too long.

"For you Jayj…Anytime." Emily smiled back at the blonde, part of her hoping that the younger woman would understand that her comment didn't just relate to coffee. Emily took a moment more to look at the blonde before she made her way out of the office.

Instead of heading back to her desk in the bullpen she stopped by Garcia's office. "Hey Garcia."

The quirky blonde spun around in her chair to face the door. "Ah Emily the Strange…Are we lost, dark or bored today?" The analyst greeted her with a smile and a wink.

"None of the above. I need your help though."

"Ooo…Is there a sneaky plan afoot? Please let it involve my smouldering hunk of chocolate, a cowboy hat and digital camera."

Emily couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the image of Morgan in a cowboy hat. She dreaded to think about what actually went on in Garcia's mind. Perhaps even scarier is what could be made to happen in the world of Garcia's photoshop. "Not this time."

Garcia pouted at the brunette. "Ruin my Christmas fun. What's on your mind then sugar pie?"

"A bit of a Christmas plot of my own actually."

Garcia sat forward in her chair, tenting her hands in front of her mouth as she quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me more."

Emily leant against the edge of the table as she considered how much she needed to tell her friend. "I want to cheer someone up who has lost her sparkle a bit on the run up to the holiday. So I have an idea but some of it, I'm going to need your help with."

"I'm listening."

"First of all, this is a top secret project. Nobody else can know." Emily waited for Garcia to nod her agreement before she continued. "Ok, I need you to use your magical techno powers to track down a couple of items for me." Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper before handing it to the blonde.

Garcia looked down at the list she had just been given. "Consider it done."

Emily smiled at her friend. Glad that Garcia hasn't probed her for more information before agreeing to the project. "Thanks Garcia."

"Not a problem my little love struck puppy." Seeing Emily's jaw drop open, Garcia couldn't prevent a smile from breaking out on her face. "Come on Em…I'm your best friend and I have eyes you know. So stop looking so shocked and go put the sparkle back in those gorgeous blue eyes."

Emily just stood, staring at Garcia unable to move. Her friends words had shocked her. Garcia had never mentioned anything to her before about knowing that she had feelings for the young blonde. Before she had a chance to regain the power of speech, Garcia had stood and ushered her out of the door with a comment about work to do. It was only after the door to the analysts office clicked shut that she regained her ability to move. She slowly moved down the hall to the bullpen, her mind trying to get over the shock at how unphased Garcia had been by the whole thing.

As she sat at her desk, she pulled a second piece of paper out of her pocket and looked down the list. Shaking her head slowly to clear her thoughts, she then read down the list before checking her calendar. She had 2 days to get the first part of her plan ready. The case files on her desk faded into the background as there was a new case that had her complete attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine but I did put in my request to Santa :op

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I've got to post this one a day earlier than planned as I won't have internet access tomorrow. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 2

**Monday 14****th**** December**

Emily arrived in the office early on the Monday morning. Her weekend had been occupied by putting her plan into action and gathering the items she needed to complete it. She knew that the blonde always got into work before the rest of the team, even after she had returned from her maternity leave she was still the first in and usually the last to leave.

The bullpen was so quiet at this time in the morning. All the desks were empty and the phones silent. There was no sound of talking or keyboards tapping. There was almost a tranquillity that settled across the room that allowed them to forget the images that crossed the desks on a daily basis.

Emily made her way over to her desk and placed her go bag on the desk. One final glance around the room confirmed she was alone. She unzipped the bag and removed the brightly wrapped package from it's hiding place. She glanced down at the gift before making her way over to JJ's office.

As she approached the door, she glanced up the corridor once more before pulling the key out of her pocket. She was glad that Garcia had managed to sneak JJ's keys from her for long enough to get a copy made, her lock picking skills really weren't up to much. Her usual form of entry to a locked door consisted of a swift kick…Not something that would go unnoticed by the blonde upon her arrival. Emily slipped the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the satisfying click as the lock opened. She stepped into the dark office and made her way over to the desk. She gently placed the present onto the centre of the desk and then returned to her own desk, locking the door on her way out.

* * *

JJ arrived at the office at her usual time. She glanced over to the bullpen as she stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by an empty room. There was a time when Hotch would be in earlier than her and stay later. Recently, things had changed. She knew that his priorities had changed and that made her question why hers hadn't. She knew that having people at home should make her want to spend more time there, yet she had no desire to do so. If anything the draw to work was getting stronger, making her leave earlier in the morning to avoid any contact with Will first thing. If he was awake there was that awkwardness in the air around them as neither really knew what to say to the other.

She walked down the corridor to her office door and unlocked it before stepping inside. Ready to face another day of reading case files that would haunt her dreams at a later stage. As she flipped the light switch she glanced at the stacks of files that surrounded her desk. It was times like these that she felt the piles just grew everyday, never getting smaller. Times like these made her feel like they were fighting a losing battle against the evil in the world.

That was when she saw it. Sitting in the middle of the desk, amongst all the dull brown folders lay a shiny red present, the paper reflecting the light shining on her desk. She walked over to the desk and took her usual seat, her eyes transfixed on the gift. She reached her hand out to the present, gently lifting it from its place. The label on the gift simply said 'JJ'. The blonde frowned as she considered how it had appeared on her desk. She knew that when she left her office, the door had been locked and that she had been the last one out of the office on the Friday night.

Hoping for a greater clue when she opened the gift, she carefully lifted the tape holding down the edge of the paper. She noticed that it had been wrapped very neatly in a distant part of her mind. As she opened the end, the first thing she noticed was the aroma. She couldn't help but raise the gift to her nose and inhale deeply, allowing her eyes to drift shut as the scent of coffee filled her senses. As she opened her eyes once more, she finished unwrapping the gift.

Her eyes scanned the label stuck onto the bag. 'Kopi Luwak Coffee Beans'. Turning the bag over she saw another card stuck to the back. She opened the card and read it. 'JJ, for those times that the world has dulled your senses, one cup of this should awaken them once more.' The card had been printed so there was no chance of identifying the sender by their handwriting. JJ opened the bag carefully and inhaled once more. The aroma of the coffee beans stimulating her senses. A smile crept across her lips as she sat back in her chair. Perhaps things were starting to look up after all.

* * *

By the time JJ emerged from her office, the rest of the team had arrived. She had fully intended to head out to the break room and sample her new coffee first thing but as soon as she had opened her e-mails she knew that was a distant pipe dream. She'd spent the next hour reading through the files that had been sent over the weekend by various police departments asking for the BAU's assistance. It was the part of the job she struggled with most, deciding who would receive their help and who wouldn't. She knew that every decision she made had an impact on someone's life…Either for the better or the worse.

She headed out to the bullpen for a much needed break and to distribute some files for the team to consult on. So far there hadn't been any that required their attendance. A rare treat in itself on the run up to the Christmas period. She knew that everyone was on the countdown to their allocated vacation time and dreaded being the one to bring a case to their attention that could interfere with their plans.

As she stepped through the doors, her gaze fell upon Emily and Garcia. Both women were talking quietly out of earshot of the other agents in the area. JJ found herself watching the two women and trying to ascertain what their discussion was about. Garcia caught sight of her blonde friend from across the room and said something to Emily before waving to her. JJ made her way over to the two women as they both turned to face her.

"Good morning gorgeous." Garcia greeted as JJ reached the two women.

"Hey Jayj." Emily smiled at her friend.

"Morning."

Garcia spied the files in the blonde's arms. "If those are files to take us away from our festive fun then you can turn right back around missy."

JJ smiled. "Nope, just consults."

"You may continue." Garcia waved her arms in a flambouyant dismissive manner before turning to head away. "Time for me to go and wake my babies." With that, the quirky analyst headed out of the bullpen.

"Babies? Should we worry?" Emily asked as they watched their friend leave.

"Since it's Garcia…No." JJ smiled as she shook her head at the older blonde's antics. "I'm just glad she hasn't suggested photoshopping the team for a calendar this year."

Emily turned to face the blonde, her eyebrow quirked. "She did what?"

Meeting the brunettes gaze she shook her head. "My lips are sealed. There are no copies left and we all took an oath to never tell of the contents of the calendar."

"I have my ways to get information you know." Emily's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'm sure you do Em but unfortunately you have work to do." Seeing the brunette was about to disagree, JJ handed her some case files. "Maybe when you are less busy." She winked at her friend before heading off to see the other team members.

* * *

JJ had spent the remainder of the day searching for any clues as to who could have left the present on her desk. Yet she had been unable to find any hints from anybody she had spoken to. JJ carefully placed the coffee at the back of her desk drawer for a special occasion as her note had said. She glanced around her office once more before locking the door behind her. She checked the door was locked before heading to the elevator, wondering if it had been a one off gift. Her mind drifting to the possible senders.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. This one is a bit shorter than usual. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 3

**Tuesday 15****th**** December**

JJ arrived at the office a bit later than her normal time. She had been delayed when Henry had started crying and Will had refused to get up and see to him. His comments still echoed in her mind, "_since you're up you can deal with him."_

She knew that she shouldn't let things like that get to her but Will knew that her mornings were the one time she liked to herself. The quiet at the FBI building was only found first thing in the morning before everyone else got into work. It provided the blonde with a chance to sort through some of the files and messages that had been received the previous day before her phone started ringing with new requests or detectives following up prior requests for assistance.

Instead she had spent her time trying to settle Henry back down. Not an easy task since he was in the process of teething at the moment. It had taken her nearly an hour to get him settled back down to sleep so that she could leave for work.

JJ arrived at her office and opened the door. She cast a quick glance into the bullpen to see who else had arrived. She could make out Reid and Emily by one of the desks, obviously delaying the start of their day by sharing a story that had Emily laughing along with Reid.

As she entered the room her eyes instantly drifted to her desk. She realised that part of her was hoping for a gift to be sitting there. The little boost that had given her yesterday was much needed today. Seeing nothing but the stacks of case files, she sighed quietly. The belief that her secret santa had been a one time deal settled into her mind. She also knew that with only one gift, identifying the sender would be that much harder. JJ sat at her desk and turned on the computer to begin the task of sorting through all the messages that had arrived in the past 12 hours.

* * *

"Prentiss." Emily answered her phone without checking her caller display, her attention still predominantly focused on the file lying open on her desk.

"Who do you love?"

Emily smiled at the voice on the phone, sitting back in her chair and resting her pen on the folder. "Depends on what you are about to tell me."

"Hmm…I got it. Might have taken some serious sneaking on my part but I did it. So…Who do you love?"

"Obviously you Garcia."

"Pssh…We both know I only fill your number two spot. I'll finish it up and then it's down to you for part B." With that the analyst hung up the phone before Emily had a chance to respond. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks from her friends comment. Sure she knew that she had fallen for the unobtainable in JJ but she didn't realise that anybody else knew. Yet from Garcia's comments it was clear that she hadn't been as secretive as she had believed.

* * *

JJ sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples as she closed another case file. The number of horrible acts that someone could perpetrate on another person never failed to shock her. Deciding that it was time for a break from the images now firmly embedded in her mind, she opened the drawer of her desk and retrieved the coffee. The words of the card resonated in her mind, _for those times that the world has dulled your senses. _One more glance down at the files on her desk and she knew that was certainly the case. She stood from her desk and headed out of her office to the break room.

She didn't notice Emily looking over at her as she entered the bullpen and made her way through to the break room, a small smile playing on her lips.

JJ reached up into the cupboard and lifted her mug down. Ever since Anderson had borrowed her mug one day and failed to return it, leaving the blonde caffeine deprived due to the distinct lack of washing up skills in the bureau, nobody dared touch JJ's mug for fear of being on the receiving end of her wrath. If there was one thing all of the agents in the BAU had learnt it was that until she had her morning coffee, it was best to avoid the blonde liaison.

She placed the mug on the side and set about making the coffee. The aroma filled her senses the moment the bag was opened. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord as she allowed the scent to overwhelm her senses.

Just before she poured the coffee into her mug, she glanced down and caught sight of something. Sitting inside her mug was a small gift wrapped in the same paper as the day before. She felt her heart speed up slightly in anticipation of what may be contained within the wrapping.

JJ glanced around the room, half expecting to catch sight of someone watching her for her reaction, yet she was met with emptiness. She tipped the gift out of the mug into her hand, slowly turning it over. It was light she noticed. As she turned the gift she saw the same simple 'JJ' on the label. She poured her coffee before returning her attention to the gift. She leant back against the counter as she began to open the gift. She undid the wrapping carefully, enjoying the feeling of excitement building as to what it may contain. She took her time to ensure that the note she hoped it contained remained undamaged.

Sure enough, there were two items inside the package…a digital key chain and a note. JJ opened the note and read it. 'JJ, no matter where you are and what you see, these images are to remind you of why you face the unimaginable.' JJ clicked a button on the key chain and the little screen was filled with a grinning Henry wearing the 'My mom kicks criminal ass' t-shirt Garcia had got him for his birthday. She watched as the pictures changed.

Images of Henry.

Images of her with Henry.

Images of the team.

Images of her parents.

Images of her nieces.

Images of her friends.

As the images continued to change, she felt herself smile. Each new image brought a fresh memory to mind. As she stood and watched the pictures scroll, she felt the images from the case files fading away.

* * *

Emily saw JJ emerge from the break room, a smile playing on her lips. She turned her attention back to the file on her desk to avoid the blonde noticing her gaze. It was only when JJ had left the bullpen once more that Emily typed a quick message to Garcia on her phone. _Plan B complete. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them but they are on my Christmas list.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. My apologies for a short-ish chapter tonight...My brain has shut down a bit and refused to write any more. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 4

**Wednesday 16****th**** December**

JJ knocked on Hotch's door before stepping through into the office. "Yes JJ?" He asked looking up from his desk.

"We are needed in Baltimore." JJ watched as Hotch nodded before heading out of the office and along to the conference room, signalling to the rest of the team to assemble on her way. She handed out the files as the team arrived.

"Baltimore has a problem. Four children have gone missing over the past two weeks."

"Hold up…four children are missing and we are just hearing about this now?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded. "It seems the detective in charge had initially assumed it to be a case of a them running away from home. The first two had a bit of a reputation for being problematic and so they just assumed they'd got mixed up in something and run off."

"Ok, wheels up in 20 minutes. We can continue with the briefing on the plane." Hotch ordered. "Garcia, pull all the information that you can on the victims and then cross reference to see if you can find any common links between them."

"Consider it done my captain."

The team all filed out of the room to gather their belongings, each of them hoping for a speedy and positive resolution to the case. Cases with kids were always harder but when this close to Christmas, it made every member of the team focus on the one goal of bringing them home for the holiday.

* * *

"We have four children missing. Different ages, genders and ethnicity. So far the Baltimore PD haven't been able to establish any links between the children." JJ filled the team in on what they had been sent in the original file.

"Ok my jet powered crusaders, I have investigated our victims and the only link I can find between them is that they were all prime candidates for Santa's naughty list. Disruptive at school, problems with the police…Certainly not the best behaved in the world. Other than that they attended different schools, only Tommy and Karris were at Parkville high but in different classes and didn't appear to know each other."

"Thanks baby girl."

"No problemo. Garcia out."

"Ok, when we land JJ you and Reid head over to the station. The press will be all over this when they hear of the latest case and we need to be ready for a statement. Reid I need you to go over where the children have been over the past few weeks and see of there are any common locations that they would all pass. Morgan and Rossi head over to talk to the parents of the first two children. Prentiss and I will speak to the most recent two."

The team then settled down to review their case files in the remaining time of the short flight.

* * *

The team had met with the parents of the missing children and so far had no leads on how they could have all met. None of the parents had noticed any out of character behaviour in any of them and there had been no sightings of anyone watching the children prior to their disappearance.

As Emily and Hotch pulled up outside the station, their hope was that the others had proven to have a more successful day. As they entered the room assigned to the BAU team they could see a similar look of hope reflected in the eyes of the other team members.

"Anything?" Hotch asked, casting his gaze around the faces in the room.

"Nothing that wasn't already in the police reports." Rossi answered.

"Reid?"

"They all lived in a similar area but other than that I can't find any common area their paths crossed in the days preceding their disappearance."

"This doesn't make sense." Morgan started. "They are different genders and ages. Most cases involving kids there is a preference for at least gender."

"One at elementary school, one at middle school and then two high school. It's a very wide age bracket so unlikely to be linked in a sexual nature." Rossi observed as he studied the pictures of the victims on the wall.

"Ok, it's getting late. We should call it a night and then start with the schools in the morning." Hotch watched as his team filed out of the room, decidedly deflated. None of them wanted to be picking up a case this close to Christmas especially one of this nature and to be no further forward despite all their efforts was disheartening.

* * *

JJ got into her room at the hotel and headed straight into the bathroom for a shower. It was the same after every case with kids, a hot shower seemed to wash some of the feelings of despair from her body. She stood under the jet of water, her eyes drifting closed, and just cleared her mind of all the possible scenarios. Allowing the water to wash away some of the tension she held in her body.

Stepping out of the shower, she made her way back into the room and opened her bag to retrieve her sweat pants and a t-shirt. As she unzipped the bag, her eyes caught sight of a flash of red. She smiled lightly as she lifted the gift out of her bag. Her mind momentarily wondering who had access to her office, the break room and her go bag. The thoughts were pushed aside as she sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting the tape off the end of the present, she glanced inside.

She lifted out the item and taped to the front was a label…_JJ, when I first met you, you were Idgie…Able to charm any detective and beat anyone hands down at bar games. Then you seemed to lose your way much like Evelyn…You lost that spark that made you JJ. I hope you will find your way back with the help of Towanda. _

JJ felt her smile falter slightly as she read the note. The realisation that she had lost the spark that made her who she was settling in. She hadn't even realised it until someone else had pointed it out to her. Looking at the cover of the DVD case she looked at Ruth and part of her realised she shared more in common with her character than she cared to admit. She read the note once more and then spoke quietly into the empty room, "Towanda."

As JJ settled herself down on the bed she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to who it was that knew her so well. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep with a slight smile playing on her lips.

* * *

JJ was woken by a knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them as she made her way to the door. She looked through the spy hole and upon seeing her visitor opened the door. "Hey Em."

"Oh did I wake you Jayj? I'm really sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep" Emily started to back away from the door as she rambled.

JJ reached her hand out and placed it on the brunette's arm to stop her from retreating. "Stay for a while. I'm awake." When she was sure the brunette wasn't going to leave she dropped her hand and stepped back into the room.

Emily followed her in, her eyes glancing around the room. They settled on the DVD sitting on the bed and suppressed a smile so as not to let on she knew anything. "I'm really sorry for waking you JJ. I just wondered if you wanted to grab some food?"

The blonde looked down at her clothing. "I'm not in the mood for changing but do you fancy ordering in?"

Emily smiled at the blonde's suggestion. All her concerns that the younger woman wasn't going to be interested in anything drifting away. "Pizza?"

"You read my mind." JJ settled herself back on the bed and caught sight of her gift from earlier. She cast a quick glance to the brunette who was on the phone ordering some pizzas. She watched for any reaction on the brunettes face as she moved the DVD to the bedside table. Seeing none, JJ decided she had eliminated at least one person from her list of suspects. She was surprised by the feeling of disappointment that flared inside her at that deduction. There was no time to dwell on the feelings as Emily had come to sit beside her.

The rest of the night was filled with talking and laughter between the two women. All worries of the case forgotten at least for a few short hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. I was impressed by the number of people who spotted the FGT reference in my last chapter. :op Enjoy :o)

Chapter 5

**Thursday 17****th**** December**

JJ woke the next morning feeling very rested despite the fact that they were working a case involving children. As she slowly began to become aware of her surroundings once more, the first thing she noticed was the scent still lingering of the unmistakable aromas that made up Emily's unique scent. She breathed in deeply as she lay there. There was something comforting about Emily that JJ had come to rely upon over the years. Whether it was in the form of a gentle touch to provide support or say the right words to make the world fit back in its place.

As her body started to wake up, she realised that there was a weight across her back and her pillow didn't feel right. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Emily's profile, her dark hair spilling across the pillow beside her. JJ realised that her pillow was in fact Emily's shoulder. Glancing down she saw the weight across her back was in fact the brunette's arm. Before JJ had a chance to consider anymore, Emily shifted.

Her brown eyes blinked open slowly as she breathed in a deep breath and let it out as a quiet sigh. Her eyebrows then drew together in a confused expression before her eyes turned to meet JJ's blue. As JJ looked into those brown eyes, she was surprised by the depth of feelings she saw reflected back at her. The blonde knew she had just caught a rare glance at an unguarded Emily Prentiss in those few seconds between waking and her defences kicking in. Then as the brunette blinked, her eyes changed back to her usual guarded look. "Sorry Jayj, I must have fallen asleep."

"No worries Em…I did the same…Besides looked like I opted to use you as my own personal pillow." JJ smiled.

"I noticed what with the wet patch on my shoulder and all." Emily watched as the blonde sat up quickly to look down at the brunette's shoulder, a mortified look on her face. The frown that creased her brow upon noticing the distinct lack of any wet patch was quite possibly one of her top ten favourite JJ looks. "Just kidding." A large smile spread across her face.

JJ turned shocked blue eyes to the brunette but seeing the large smile on her face, she couldn't resist mirroring the expression. "You're trouble Agent Prentiss." She watched as the brunette smiled back at her. It was in that moment that she realised Emily's arm hadn't left her, merely slipped down so her hand was lightly resting against her thigh. It appeared that the brunette had realised the same thing as no sooner had she felt the arm then it was gone.

"I'd better get back to my room and get sorted. We have some kids to find." Emily stood from the bed and made her way out of the room.

* * *

Emily and Reid had been assigned the high school that Tommy and Karris had attended. As they walked towards the main building, the two agents cast a glance at the students currently arriving at the school. "You wouldn't know two of their students were missing by the way they are all acting." Emily commented as they climbed the steps to the front of the school.

"Statistically speaking most of these students probably didn't know either of the victims. High school is divided into factions and while some groups are known throughout the student body, the vast majority will go through the whole high school experience with limited notoriety."

They approached the receptionist before Emily had managed to decipher the Reid speak. "Can we speak to the principal please?" Emily showed the woman her badge upon receiving a questioning look. They waited as the woman picked up the phone and dialled through.

"This way please." The woman led them to the principals office before knocking on the door. She gestured them in and left.

"Mr Davies…I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Dr Reid. We would like to talk to you about two of your students that are missing."

"Certainly, please have a seat." The principal invited the two agents to sit before he answered their questions.

"Can you tell us about Tommy and Karris?" Reid asked.

"I can tell you what I told the detectives. Tommy was always outside my office. A bit of a troubled young man. He always seemed to be getting on the wrong side of the teachers here. Karris was an outspoken young lady which did land her in a few detentions. Most notably for us was the time she led a demonstration against the use of frogs in the biology lab which culminated in a mass release of the every creature in the biology department."

The agents listened to the details the principal gave but knew that they hadn't found out anything that would help them find the unsub. Before they left the school, they also talked to both students friends in the hope that they would have noticed something the parents and teachers had missed.

* * *

The team reassembled at the station to share their latest findings in the hope that there was some cross over between the children's movements. They were all too aware of the time passing, knowing the statistics were supporting the worst case scenario the longer they waited for a lead. They all shared their findings and Garcia added the locations visited to her map.

"Time to head on out to the Mystery Machine guys and girls, they all visited the Eastpoint mall in the week preceding their disappearance." Garcia pushed a button and her image was replaced by that of a map of Baltimore with all of the different points the children had visited highlighted.

"Garcia, I'm going to need you to come out here and run your software on the CCTV cameras in the mall to find where the victims went."

"Yes sir."

"We need to go back and talk to the people who were with the victims when they were at the mall. We need to know where they went and who they saw."

The team all headed back out to talk to their relevant witnesses.

* * *

JJ and Emily were waiting outside the house of one of Tommy's friends. "Was it always this dangerous to go to the mall?"

JJ's voice grabbed Emily's attention. "You really want to know the answer to that?" Emily responded, seeing the blonde shrug slightly she continued. "The danger hasn't changed, you're just more aware because of our jobs."

Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened to reveal Tommy's friend. "Hi, I'm Emily and this is Jennifer we're with the FBI. Could we talk to you about Tommy for a moment?" The boy nodded his agreement. "You went to the mall together on the Saturday before he disappeared. We just need to know where you went when you were there and if you saw anything out of the ordinary?"

The boy thought for a moment. "We went to the arcades and the food court. Spent most of the afternoon in there." He paused for a moment. "Then we headed out to go to the movies."

Emily hadn't missed the pause or the way the young boy shifted from one foot to the other. "What aren't you telling us? You won't get in trouble, we just really need to know everything so we can find him."

He looked at the two agents for a moment before speaking. "We were just messing around and nobody got hurt or anything. It was just a stupid dare."

"What was Jake?" JJ asked sensing the boy was about to stop talking once more.

"To pull off the beard of the guy who plays Santa there. I didn't think he'd actually do it but he did. The guy didn't do anything though, he just looked at him and carried on."

"Thank you Jake." The two agents turned to leave when the sound of the young boys voice stopped them.

"Is it my fault that this happened? Was it something I could have stopped? Something I should have seen?" His voice sounded so lost.

JJ turned to face the boy. "No, it's not your fault at all. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. By telling us what you have, you have helped us to move closer to finding out what happened to Tommy. You have been a good friend." She placed her hand on his shoulder gently to offer some comfort. She watched as the boy nodded his head before turning back into the house.

JJ watched him until he was out of sight before speaking, her words were quiet and Emily almost missed them. "It never gets easier to look into the eyes of someone and offer them some form of hope when in reality they are most likely to never see that person again." JJ turned and faced the brunette. "Let's go and see what the others found."

* * *

It was nearly 10pm when the team had been dismissed for the night. Garcia had only just arrived a short while ago and they would have to wait until morning to get access to the CCTV footage at the mall.

JJ returned to her room and was exhausted but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a good couple of hours. Not until her brain had stopped going over the events from the day, seeing if there was anything they had missed that could prove useful. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her key and felt something else in there. She lifted the item out and as she looked down, her gaze fell upon a small envelope with her name on the front.

The blonde unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside, kicking it closed with her foot, her focus entirely on the envelope in her hand. She dropped the key on the side and sat on the bed before opening the envelope. Inside was a card and a note. JJ opened the note first and read it. _JJ, since you all too often carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, this is something to help you to relieve some of that tension from them. _JJ slipped the card out from behind the note and read what it said. It was a gift card for a spa in Washington. JJ had heard of this spa and had always intended to go on a girly day out and yet there just never seemed to be the right time. Thinking back to her gift from the night before, she made her decision to find the time for herself and make full use of her new voucher.

As she lay back on the bed, her thoughts were no longer focused on the case. Instead being replaced by images of gifts received and the possibility of more to come. It didn't take long before JJ had drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine but I live in hope :op

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm not 100% happy on this one but I'll make it up to you all with the next chapter…I hope. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 6

**Friday 18****th**** December**

The team reassembled at the station the following morning for a briefing before heading over to the Eastpoint mall. As they arrived Garcia and JJ made their way to the CCTV offices. As soon as she walked into the room her gaze fell upon the equipment. She lifted her laptop up onto the desk and opened it up. JJ watched her friend set up the equipment and attach wires. "Got everything you need Garcia?"

"You betcha Jayj." She pulled her chair up to the computer screen, flexing her fingers. "Time for me to prove why I'm your personal techno goddess." She started typing and not long after she began there were video clips running on her system.

* * *

"While we wait for Garcia to identify our victims and their movements, we can canvas the mall and see if anyone recognises their pictures. If there was anything out of the ordinary on their last visits then we need to know about it." Hotch addressed his team, watching as they all took their copies of the pictures and headed off to talk to mall staff.

The BAU agents moved from store to store, showing the pictures to the staff in each and getting the same response each time. Nobody remembered seeing any particular children during the busiest time of the year, they all blended together. The team reassembled after completing their preliminary enquiries, all of them without new information. The frustration was starting to show as they all felt they were getting nowhere closer to finding the unsub. All too aware that every hour that passed, the chances of finding them alive decreased.

"Hey baby girl, please tell us you have some good news." Morgan asked as he answered his phone.

"You know I do hot stuff. Although I have to say I think my Christmas cheer has taken a serious knock."

"Why's that?"

"The one place in the mall they all have in common is Santa's grotto. All of them were around the area doing something that drew attention to them."

"Garcia what are you saying?" He asked.

"What I'm saying crime fighters is that the person you need to talk to is Santa Claus."

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan closed the phone and looked around the team seeing their expectant faces. "Our unsub could be Santa Claus."

* * *

Emily and Morgan headed over to Santa's grotto to see if they could talk to their most likely suspect. As they stood and waited for the current child to finish visiting with Santa, Emily looked at the faces of the children. "I feel like the Grinch." Seeing Morgan's amused expression she realised she had spoken aloud. "Well…Look at them all waiting to see Santa and we're quite possibly about to arrest him for the kidnap and possible murder of 4 children."

"We won't make a scene, just have a word and save them seeing Santa in handcuffs."

"Here's hoping he has the same views and won't try and pull anything." Seeing the child move away, they watched as the elf walked over to Santa and whispered to him. They saw him look over to where they stood and then watched as he rose from his seat and made his way out into the back of the grotto. "Come on lets meet him out back."

The two agents made their way to the rear of the grotto and waited for their Santa to emerge. After waiting for a minute they both looked at each other, a feeling of dread setting in. Morgan moved towards the door and entered the grotto only to find it empty. "You have got to be kidding me, he's gone." The two agents looked around the area and failed to see their suspect anywhere.

Emily dialled her phone. "Garcia, can you get a visual on Santa." She listened to the response. "This way." The two agents took off down one of the corridors. "There." Emily pointed at the retreating figure of the Santa as he headed towards one of the exits from the mall. The two agents ran faster after their suspect. "Jack Benson…FBI." The unsub turned to look at them and began to run. Morgan got held up behind a family with a pushchair leaving Emily as the only one able to reach him before he left the mall. As soon as she was close enough, she tackled him to the ground. "You had to run." She muttered as she heard the sounds of crying children surrounding her knowing that to them it looked like she had just arrested Santa.

* * *

The agents had all returned to the station to question their suspect. Emily and Hotch were the two taking the lead with questioning him while the others waited for the news.

Emily placed the pictures of the missing children onto the table in front of him. "When was the last time you saw these children?"

He looked down at the pictures and frowned. "They are on the naughty list."

"That wasn't what I asked."

He looked up at Emily briefly before turning his attention back to the images. Pointing at the first one he commented, "This one pulled off my beard ruining the magic of Christmas for several of the children. This one was being cruel to her little brother when he was waiting to see me. This one was trying to steal from one of the shops. This one told their friends little brother that I wasn't real." He looked back at the brunette. "They are all on the naughty list."

"What does that mean?"

"That means they have to learn the error of their ways to save them repeating their mistakes next Christmas."

Emily felt a surge of hope that the children were still alive. "How are they doing that?"

"By learning what Christmas is all about. The elves will show them the true meaning of Christmas."

"The elves?" Emily felt her hope fading as the unsub appeared to lose coherent thought.

"At the workshop."

"Can you tell us where the workshop is?"

The unsub looked at her. "It's a secret. Not everyone gets to know where the workshop is or it ruins the magic of the holiday."

"Ok…What if I told you I had been naughty this year and needed to go and work with the elves?"

He looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "What have you done to be naughty?"

"I killed someone."

"Well, well, well…That is certainly deserving of the naughty list. I'll take you to the workshop."

* * *

The unsub had taken them out to the workshop as asked which turned out to be a deserted factory in the industrial district. When they entered the building they found all four children locked in individual rooms, each of them with a set of toys to paint or make.

Once they had all been returned to their families, the team headed back to the jet for the flight home. None of them wanting to wait another day to get back home.

As they boarded the jet, JJ noticed that sitting on her usual seat by the window was a gift. She recognised the paper immediately and glanced around to see who was looking. None of the team seemed to be paying any attention and were settling themselves into their own seats for the return journey.

JJ sat in her seat and lifted the gift into her hands. She quietly opened the gift once they were in the air and read the note. _JJ, sometimes there are no words to help make you feel better, no actions…For those times…Turn to chocolate. _

As JJ lifted out the box and opened it she was greeted with the sight of a selection of beautifully designed chocolates. She read the name 'Paul de Bondt' on the inside of the box allowing her fingers to trace across the gold lettering. She lifted out one of the treats and placed it in her mouth being instantly rewarded with the most amazing tasting chocolate she had ever had. She could literally feel it melt on her tongue and the flavours diffuse through all her senses. She smiled at the thought that her secret santa was right…Sometimes the only answer was some really good chocolate and this was the best she had ever tasted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

AN: Thank you once again for the reviews. This is only a short chapter tonight I'm afraid as the end of term got in the way of my writing time. I blame the lack of snow here keeping my school open. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 7

**Saturday 19****th**** December**

JJ woke on Saturday morning to the sound of Henry crying. She turned to see if Will was moving but found the bed empty. She reached her hand out and discovered the bed was cold showing he had left a while ago. JJ waited for a moment expecting to hear the sounds of Will going to see what was wrong with Henry but heard no sounds indicating he was even in the house. JJ sighed before getting out of bed, glancing at the clock and registering she'd only had 4 hours sleep.

"Hey baby boy, what's the matter?" She lifted him up from his crib hearing his crying begin to subside as soon as he was in her arms. "You hungry Henry?" Seeing the tears replaced with a smile, she carried him downstairs to make his bottle.

As she entered the kitchen, she placed Henry into his high chair and set about making a bottle. As she waited, for the bottle to warm up she cast a glance around for a note from Will explaining where he had gone so early…Yet she found none. JJ sat down in front of Henry and gave him his bottle as she thought about what she needed to get done during the weekend ahead.

"Your mom is just going to get her Christmas list, you be a good boy for a moment." She gently ran her hand through his hair, flattening the little spikes that had formed in the night as she made her way out to her go bag. She returned with the bag and looked through it while Henry continued to take his bottle as he watched her. As she found her list and pulled it out to read it she glanced over at Henry. "Let's go shopping today. Your first Christmas should be special."

JJ was pulled out of her thoughts about Christmas preparations by the sound of a knock on the front door. She made her way to the door and opened it to see who was calling on a Saturday.

"Miss Jareau?" There was a delivery guy standing there in his hands a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes."

He passed her the flowers. "These are for you. Happy Christmas." He turned to leave as she took the flowers from him. The sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Who sent these?" Her eyes had spotted the card with the very familiar 'JJ' written on it.

"I just deliver them, you'd have to call the shop." He handed her one of the business cards for the shop before continuing back to his car.

JJ took the flowers back inside and laid them carefully on the kitchen side. Henry made an excited sound as he saw the flash of colour pass by him. "They are beautiful aren't they? Shall we see what the note says?" JJ opened the little envelope that came with the flowers and read the note inside. _JJ, some people only see the beauty on the outside and stop looking for what lies behind it. When I looked closer, this is what I saw of you.'_

JJ leant forward to inhale the scent from the flowers as a smile played on her lips. She looked down at the card in her hand and dialed the number on it. She waited while it rang, absent mindedly allowing her fingers to run along the flowers.

"Good morning, Heaven Scent Flowers."

"Hi, I just received a delivery from you and was wondering if you could tell me who the sender was?"

"What was the name?"

"Jareau."

There was the sound of typing in the background as the florist pulled up the information about the delivery. "It was an anonymous delivery I'm afraid Miss Jareau."

"Surely you can tell me something about the person."

"I wasn't the one to take the order. Hold on one moment for me." JJ could hear the sounds of muffled talking as the florist spoke to someone else in the shop. She strained to hear what was being said by the two but was unable to make it out. A new voice cut into her concentration.

"Miss Jareau, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about the sender of the flowers. I was sworn to secrecy and I'd never break my promise."

"Isn't there anything you can tell me about the sender?"

"There is something I can tell you. All flowers have a meaning and your sender picked these flowers for that reason."

"Ok, but I have no idea what the flowers are."

JJ could hear the smile in the voice on the end of the phone as the lady answered. "That I can help you with but you need to find the meanings yourself. Have you got a pen and paper handy?"

JJ grabbed the nearest pen and turned her Christmas list over. "Ready." JJ listened as the florist told her the names of each of the flowers in her bouquet before thanking the lady and hanging up. She looked down at her list and picked up Henry before heading into her office. She placed him in his playpen and watched as he happily settled down to play with some of his toys before turning to her computer.

"Let's see what we have then." JJ looked at the first name on her list, amaryllis. She did a search for the flower and its meaning. The first page she opened up gave her a simple meaning of beauty on the inside and outside. JJ made a note of the meaning next to the name and worked her way down the list…

Aster: Patience

Iris: Faith, hope, wisdom

Camellia: Gratitude

Protea: Courage

Gladiolus: Strength of character

Violet: Modesty

Daffodil: The sun's always shining when I'm with you

Pink tulip: Caring

Lily of the valley: Return to happiness, you make my life complete

White heather: Wishes will come true

White chrysanthemum: Truth

She looked down at the list and felt her heart swell. It was in that moment of reading the meanings behind those flowers that she knew there was someone who saw past the initial front she showed to the world and thought so highly of her. Someone who it seems had sent a second message with the flowers. A message that gave JJ hope that perhaps there was someone out there who loved her as much as she had always dreamt of being loved. Now her only problem was working out who that person was. Part of JJ hoped that her final gift would be to discover the identity of the sender.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine but Christmas is around the corner and I've been good this year so fingers crossed.

AN: First of all a big thank you to those who reviewed. They really do encourage me to keep writing. A slightly longer chapter tonight thanks to the snow for closing both the Channel Tunnel and port so every route out of my town was total gridlock.

T…Hope you are feeling better soon and that this helps a little bit. ;o)

Enjoy :o)

Chapter 8

**Sunday 20****th**** December**

JJ woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it off the nightstand before answering it, not checking the caller ID. "Agent Jareau."

"Ooo I love it when you are so formal. Makes me all tingly."

JJ cast a glance at the clock as she smiled hearing her friends voice on the end of the line. "Why are you phoning me so early on a Sunday, Pen?"

"Pshh…10.30 is not early Jayj. Besides it's the last day off we have before the festivities begin and I still need to sort out my gift list so mall?"

JJ sat herself up in the bed and noticed that Will's side hadn't been slept in. "I don't know."

"I want to see my godson…It's been so long since I last saw him, I might buy him the wrong sized reindeer costume if I don't get a reminder of how he has grown."

"You saw him on 6 days ago and reindeer costume?"

"So is that a yes?" JJ was about to interrupt her friend and point out she hadn't agreed when she heard the next comment. "Emily will be thrilled to hear that." Hearing that the brunette would be joining them, she felt a smile creep across her face and her spirits lift considerably. "Pick you up at 12?"

"Sure." With that JJ heard the phone click off. As the blonde placed her phone down she tried to work out why she had such reacted in such a way to hearing the brunette would be joining them. Part of her mind tried telling her that she had that same reaction when she used to go out with someone she had feelings for. JJ ignored this part of her mind and decided it was just the idea of having a girls day out. She got herself out of bed and went to find Henry.

As she entered his room she was surprised to see the room empty. Realising that Will must have got him up, she made her way down the stairs to find them. As she walked into the lounge, her eyes immediately fell onto Henry playing happily on the play mat. Then she saw Will sitting on the couch, he didn't look up when she came into the room.

"Will, are you ok?" JJ watched as he kept his eyes focused on Henry playing on the carpet.

"We need to talk." His voice was strained as he spoke.

JJ took a seat on the armchair giving her a view of both Henry and Will. "About?"

"Who gave you the flowers JJ?"

The blonde was taken back by the question. She had never given him a reason to question her loyalties and yet it was clear where this conversation was going. JJ knew that he wouldn't like the answer, yet she knew there was no other answer to give but the truth. "I don't know who sent them, the sender wanted to remain anonymous."

He shook his head. "And all your resources at the FBI, you couldn't find out?"

"Will, the sender of a gift is not an FBI matter and I won't abuse my position to find out these things."

"At least I can pick flowers that go well together." He muttered.

JJ felt anger flare inside her at that comment. The petty comment had ignited a fire inside her that until then she had kept under cover for a long time. She had spoken before her mind had caught up. "Anyone can buy a bunch of flowers arranged by some florist but to spend the time choosing flowers that have personal meanings takes someone special."

"Maybe it's because we don't go well together that I wouldn't even be able to get flowers right." Will turned to look at JJ for the first time with that comment. "Are the flowers the only gift you have got from this guy?"

"No."

Will nodded. "How many others?"

"Six others."

Will sighed and looked away for a moment before turning back to meet her gaze. He studied the look in her eyes before speaking. "I don't want to miss out on my son's life."

They both remained silent for a moment knowing that the next part of the conversation could have serious implications. "What are you saying Will?"

He sighed. "I'm saying…I'm saying that I'm not sure things are working between us anymore." JJ listened as he said the words she had been thinking herself. "I don't know when it happened but we haven't been right for a while now. We're just drifting apart. You must have noticed?"

"Yeah but I thought it was just me." JJ hadn't expected Will to be the one to voice these feelings, yet here he was saying everything she had been thinking but unable to find the words to express.

"I'll always love you JJ but I don't think we are right for each other anymore."

JJ was shocked by Will's admission. Part of her had always thought if anyone was going to speak these words it would have been her. Yet here she was listening to them from his lips.

"I don't want him to grow up without a dad but I also don't want him to grow up in a house where his parents stayed together when things weren't right. He should grow up seeing his parents happy and seeing what real love is and we can't give him that together."

JJ was quiet for a moment. She looked at Will and knew that everything he was saying was true. If she was honest she had never expected the detective to be so perceptive about such things. "You can see Henry whenever you want. You know that right? I'd never keep you two apart."

He smiled. "I know JJ. I'm going to look at some apartments later." Seeing the blonde was about to argue, he continued. "It will be easier for both of us if we have our own space." He stood from his seat on the couch and placed a kiss on Henry's head. "Be good for your mom." He walked to the door and picked up a bag JJ hadn't noticed before, but was stopped by JJ's voice.

"Will…Are you going to see Henry on Christmas day?"

He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Of course. I'll come by in the morning to look after Henry while you're at work." He put his bag down and walked back to where JJ stood, pulling her into a hug. "I'll always be here to help with Henry." He pulled away and picked his bag up once more. As he stepped out of the door he turned his head. "JJ…This mystery guy sending you these gifts…If you find out who it is, don't run." With that he stepped out of the door and away from the house.

JJ watched the door close and knew she should feel sad but she only felt like a weight had been lifted. She knew that being with Will wasn't working and was glad that he had found the words to say where she couldn't.

* * *

JJ heard her doorbell and went to answer it.

"Hey kitten…You and my boy good to go?" Garcia grinned at her from the step.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get his coat on."

Garcia followed her friend into the house. "You got a list of things you need to get done?"

"Yeah...Haven't really made a start on it."

"Has Will not done any of it?"

"No."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Men are so helpless when it comes to Christmas. Unless you give them a list with the exact location of where to get it…No chance. Where is he anyway?"

JJ came back with Henry in his coat and car seat. "He…We broke up."

Garcia's jaw dropped open and her eyes flew wide. "When? Why? What did he say? Want me to wipe his credit score?"

JJ smiled at her friend. "A couple of hours ago. Things just weren't working between us. That things weren't working between us and no to the credit score wiping." JJ replied.

"Are you ok?" Garcia had moved to stand beside her friend, examining her for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine Garcia. It's been coming for a while and today was just the day it happened." Garcia studied her friend for a moment longer, as if trying to ascertain whether she was telling the truth or not. Seeing her friend nod, JJ spoke. "So where's Em?"

Garcia clicked back to her usual self, a smile settling on her lips. "Fear not…Your brown eyed girl is just outside keeping the engine running so the car is warm for Henry. She's a thoughtful one."

JJ smiled back at her friend, feeling a warmth wash through her body at the information provided by Garcia. "Let's go then."

* * *

Emily saw her two friends exit the house and make their way down the steps to the car. She stepped out of the car and opened the door so JJ could strap Henry's car seat in. "Have you got your keys Jayj? I'll get his stroller." Emily offered as the blonde started her task of fitting the car seat. She took the offered keys, feeling the blonde's fingers lightly graze hers as the keys were placed in her hand.

It didn't take long for the three women to be all settled into the car and on their way to the mall. The car filled with laughter as Garcia regaled them with another of her tales.

* * *

As they stepped into the mall, Emily looked around at the crowds. "Ok, why did I agree to this again?"

"You really want me to answer that my dear?" Garcia asked, one eyebrow raised at her friend and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Emily glanced at her friend and caught the look. "No, I remember now." Seeing JJ was about to ask, she quickly tried to divert attention from the current topic. "So where do we want to head first?"

The three women discussed the shops they needed to visit and decided on a plan of action before heading off to start their shopping.

* * *

"Right ladies…I have to go and buy your presents so I vote we split up and meet back at the coffee shop at 3pm. Any objections?" She glanced at the two women before her and seeing no disagreement with her plans, nodded before waving a farewell and vanishing into the crowds.

Emily and JJ stood and watched the space where their friend had vanished moments before for a while. Emily turned to face the younger blonde. "I have to get something for you too. Are you going to be ok on your own while I dash off and get it?"

JJ just smiled at the concern on her friends face. "Of course. Plus it gives us a chance to get yours and Garcia's gifts."

The two women parted ways and headed off to find their relevant gifts for one another.

* * *

Emily was the last to arrive back at the coffee shop. She found where JJ and Garcia were sitting and sank down into one of the chairs. "Ok, I really should have brought my gun with me."

"Erm, ok Em…Why do you need a gun for Christmas shopping?" JJ asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Simple Jay…If one more person rams my legs with a stroller or hits the back of my knees with the pointy corners of a box they are carelessly swinging then I could shoot them."

JJ and Garcia both burst out looking at the expression on the brunette's face. "Sorry Em…No shooting the shoppers."

JJ felt her heart beat oddly when Emily pouted at her. "Fine but next year I'm doing all my shopping online."

The three women then settled into an easy conversation as they drank their coffee and checked off their lists everything that had been achieved. It was only after they had finished their drinks that they heard the announcement that the mall would be closing soon. Deciding that none of them fancied being stuck in the mass exodus of mall patrons after closing, they opted to head back to the car and home.

JJ took Henry to change him just before they left. As soon as she was out of ear shot Garcia turned her gaze on her friend. "Did you get it?"

Emily smiled before reaching into her pocket and producing a small bag. "Of course." She handed Garcia the bag and watched as the blonde looked inside.

"It's beautiful Em." She handed the bag back to the brunette. "Are you going to tell her anytime soon?"

Emily sat back and sighed. "That's not why I'm doing this Pen."

Garcia studied her friend for a moment before speaking. "All over the world people ask for what they want for Christmas and they get their wishes. Maybe you should take a chance and follow what that big heart of yours tells you for once."

Emily smiled at her friend. "All I want is to see her smile like she used to. That's all I want for Christmas."

Whatever Garcia was going to say was prevented by JJ reappearing with Henry.

* * *

JJ settled down to wrap her presents after putting Henry to bed. She listened to the silence in the house and found it too quiet after having spent so long sharing her home with someone else. She turned the TV on to provide her with some background noise as she started her task.

It was as she reached into the fourth bag that she found something unexpected. Inside the bag was one she didn't recognise. She lifted it out and on the gift tag attached to it was the same 'JJ' that she had grown so accustomed to seeing over the past week. She looked into the bag and found a small velvet covered box inside. She reached in and lifted the box out, looking at it for a moment. She lifted the lid, she found the note that always accompanied her gift was missing. Her eyes traced over the intricate design of the engravings on the golden case. She slipped the item out of the box and turned it over in her hand, studying the patterns swirling over the surface. Pressing the catch she watched the lid pop open revealing a beautifully engraved compass. Her eyes were drawn to what lay inside the lid that now lay open in her hand. Turning the compass slightly so she could read the message that had been engraved there.

_JJ, there are times when you might feel like you have lost your way. Just remember that you have people who will always help you find your way back. _

She traced her fingers over the message and then she realised that the person that was sending here these gifts must have been with her today. Which meant it had to be either Garcia or Emily. JJ couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she made the realisation of who her secret santa may be. Now all she needed to do was work out which of the two women it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. Nice to know you are enjoying this. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 9

**Monday 21****st**** December**

JJ had arrived at work that morning with the intention of discovering the identity of her secret Santa. She had entered her office wondering if there would be a new gift waiting for her but had found none. Part of her wondered if yesterday's gift had been the last one. She certainly hoped that there would be more to come if only so she could find out which of her two friends was responsible.

The blonde had spent the morning reading case files and hoping that there would be no urgent cases. With only four days until Christmas she hoped that there would be no need for them to travel out of town. As long as no cases had required their attendance by Christmas Eve then the team got Christmas day and the weekend off. A break that they all needed in light of the events of the previous year.

JJ glanced at the clock and decided that it was time to seek out one of the two suspects and begin her investigations. She slid her chair back and stood from the desk, hoping that when she returned she would have some answers.

* * *

"Seriously Em, this has to be the worst example of the cruelness that people show to one another and nobody has stopped it!"

JJ walked over to the two agents who were obviously deeply involved in a heated discussion. "What's going on?"

Garcia and Emily turned to face their friend. "JJ can settle this for us." Garcia turned and smirked at the brunette which was received with her rolling her eyes.

"I can try…Tell me the problem."

"Ok, we were discussing the rules and regulations of equal opportunities and how for years we have been entertained by what has to be a truly traumatic event for those involved."

"Sounds serious." The blonde glanced over to Emily who was shaking her head with a smile playing on her lips. JJ thought it strange that Emily who was normally so compassionate and could empathize with the feelings of others would be amused by something that so detrimental to someone's mental state.

"See…Now that whole first verse about him having a very shiny nose and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows is just blatant bullying of someone for something that is beyond their control. He can't help having a red nose and drawing attention to it every time someone walks past is just mean."

"Erm…" Before JJ could actually get a word out Garcia continued.

"Then it gets worse! All of the other reindeer would laugh and call him names! A perfect example of intra-office bullying if ever I heard one. Plus discrimination since they wouldn't allow him to join in any reindeer games."

"Garcia are you talking about Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?" JJ asked glancing over to confirm her suspicions with Emily. She saw the brunette trying not to laugh out loud at the comments their quirky friend was making.

"Yes, of course I am. We were talking about how some of these Christmas songs just don't hold up to modern standards anymore and, in fact are encouraging the wrong sort of behaviour around the Christmas period." Garcia looked exasperated at the blonde when she burst out laughing with Emily.

Trying to regain her composure and maintain a straight face she looked at Garcia as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry Pen. You are right…It is a shocking blow to reindeer rights."

Garcia fixed the two agents with a fake glare and then huffed. "Fine. I'm going to dig out _those_ pictures from the Christmas party a couple of years ago."

JJ stopped laughing instantly. "Oh you wouldn't."

"What pictures?" Emily asked suddenly intrigued.

"Well, our JJ here spent the whole night…mmph…" Garcia's words were muffled under JJ's hand as she clamped it over her mouth.

"Nothing Em…Seriously…Just got drunk was all. We'll talk later." JJ was pulling Garcia back away from the brunette the whole time making sure her hand stayed firmly in place. As soon as they were out of ear shot she released her friend. "I can't believe you almost told her!"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "You know Jayj, maybe you should just tell her. She'll always wonder otherwise. And you'll always wonder what could have been." Seeing the doubt on her friend's face Garcia sighed. "Just think about it." She gently squeezed the liaisons arm in support before retreating to her office.

* * *

JJ returned to her desk and as she sat back in her chair she considered what her friend had said. Her mind drifted back to the Christmas party two years ago. The images flashing through her mind just as clearly as if it was yesterday. She couldn't believe that her friend had kept the pictures from that night. The content of the message was imprinted in her mind. She had only realized how incriminating the pictures were when Garcia had sent her an e-mail with them the following day. The events of the night replayed in her mind…

_JJ had been sitting with Garcia at the table watching the rest of the team dance, or to be more accurate, she had been watching one particular person dance. _

"_Earth to JJ." _

_The blonde snapped her attention back to her friend when a flash went off in front of her face. "Hey, no pictures." _

_Garcia shook her head at her friend. "If you don't stop soon, we're going to need a wet floor sign so nobody slips in the drool puddle accumulating at your feet." _

"_There is no drooling. Why would there be drooling? Who would there be drooling over?" _

"_Breathe Jayj." The analyst rolled her eyes at the instant panic reflected in her friend's eyes. She watched as the blonde opted to take a large drink in an attempt to hide her discomfort. "And to answer your question, you would be drooling over the delectable brown eyed beauty that is Emily Prentiss." Her reward was a mouthful of the beer being sprayed across the table. JJ spluttered as she tried to regain her composure. _

"_Emily? Our Emily? You think I've got a thing for Emily? That's ridiculous." _

_Garcia reached a hand out and placed it on the younger blonde's arm in comfort. "You've been flirting with her since she joined the team Jayj."_

_JJ's mouth dropped open. "I have not." _

_Garcia smiled. "At the risk of sounding like we have regressed to high school…You have too."_

"_I have just been trying to make her feel welcome among the team. They are a tough bunch to crack." _

_Garcia studied her friends face for a moment. She could see the unease at the line of questioning and wondered if the blonde even knew how she really felt towards the brunette. She had been watching the two agents engage in their flirtations with one another since the brunette had joined the team. The attraction between them was so clear to her. Yet looking at her friend's face, she did begin to wonder if the blonde really was clueless about her own feelings towards the other woman. __"My mistake."_

_The blonde visibly relaxed at that comment. __Garcia opted to not bring the topic up again but she did pay more attention to their interactions from that point on. _

_It was after a lot more drinking that the blonde was to be found dancing with the rest of the team. Slowly the others had drifted away from the dance floor leaving just JJ and Emily. Garcia had watched with a keen interest how they had started by dancing closer to one another until finally they had ended up dancing with one another. Their bodies moving closer together with each beat. What had started as the odd brushing of an arm had become interlocked bodies, moving in time with the music and each other. Garcia had expected them to return to the table when the tempo of the song changed to a much slower one. Instead the two women altered their positions, drawing one another closer JJ's arms looped around the brunette's neck as Emily's hands rested on the blonde's hips. It was as they were dancing, totally lost in the music and the other woman that Garcia had snapped some pictures. _

_The next day, Garcia had sent the images to the blonde with one question…'Still telling me that there is nothing between you two?' _

_JJ had looked at the pictures her friend had sent and initially had dismissed the question. That was until the final image had appeared on her screen. Her and Emily were holding each other close, their faces mere inches apart. Yet the part of the image that grabbed JJ's attention was the look she had. Her left arm was brushing some of the brunette's hair back from her face and the look she had…If she didn't know better she would say it was the look someone would give their partner. She had spent a long time looking at that picture and it was in that moment that she couldn't keep denying that she felt an attraction to the brunette agent. _

_She had denied it to Garcia still and made a conscious effort to bury whatever she felt for the older woman. Knowing that no matter what she thought she felt, it was a one sided deal and she wouldn't risk losing the other woman's friendship. _

JJ shook her head to clear the images running through it. It was only as the images faded that she realized that she'd missed the opportunity to question Garcia about the mysterious gifts she had been receiving. Glancing at the clock once more she decided to take a short detour to the technical analysts office on her way back from distributing some files. She figured her blonde friend might be easier to crack than Emily's defences.

* * *

There was a knock at the door which the blonde wasn't expecting.

"Enter the domain of knowledge and state your business…or pleasure."

JJ opened the door and stepped into the room. "Information." She handed Garcia the mug she held in her hand containing one of the herbal concoctions the quirky blonde was currently drinking.

"Is this information the kind to give me nightmares or the warm and fuzzies?"

JJ shook her head at her friend. "Depends on what you know." JJ moved to take a seat in the other chair beside her friend.

Garcia quirked an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you leave anything in one of my bags yesterday?"

"Nope." Garcia tried to keep her face blank as she realized what the blonde's questioning related to.

"Do you know if Emily did?" JJ watched her friend closely hoping for a sign of recognition in her face.

"Nope."

JJ frowned slightly. "Why are you only giving me one word answers Garcia?"

The older blonde could feel her heart speed up its pace inside her chest. She was no good at lying and knew that if JJ kept up her questioning, she would discover the truth about the presents. Something that couldn't happen since Emily's plan wasn't complete.

Before Garcia could answer there was another knock at the door. Both women turned to face the newcomer.

"Agent Jareau, a package just arrived for you." Agent Anderson stood in the doorway holding a brown box. He stepped into the room and passed the box to the blonde before retreating from the office.

JJ turned to study her friend for any sign of recognition, she was met with an interested gaze from her friend. "I seriously hope that is something nice and not a piece of evidence for a case. I'm having flashbacks to Seven here. I knew watching that movie with Kevin was a bad idea."

The blonde agent considered retreating to her own office to open the package but she also wanted to see her friend's reaction to whatever lay within. She just hoped she was right about it being a new gift. "Let's find out."

JJ opened the brown box and was greeted by the sight of red shiny paper and the usual 'JJ' on the tag. She suppressed a smile as best she could as she retrieved the wrapped package and pushed the cardboard box aside. She cast a quick glance at Garcia and found her gaze focused purely on the gift she held in her hands.

She unwrapped the present and took out the two items. As had become her routine, she opened the note before studying the gift. _JJ, sometimes things happen in life that mean we can't see a way forward. This is to remind you that no matter what happens, eventually everything settles and the way to go is clear once more._

JJ looked down at the item she held in her hand, it was a snow globe. She shook it up so all the snow was swirling around, obscuring the scene.

"A snow globe?" Garcia's confused voice grabbed JJ's attention. "Why a snow globe?"

It was clear from the frown on her friend's face that Garcia had no idea about the gift. She handed her the note that accompanied the gift and watched as she read it. She watched the expression on her friends face change from confusion to a big smile.

"Quite possibly the cutest thing I have read." She said simply as she handed the note back to the blonde, watching as JJ carefully refolded it. "Do you know who sent it?"

"I think so." She smiled at the analyst.

"Come on then…Tell me who."

JJ just smiled as she glanced back at the snow globe and saw the snow had now settled back to the bottom, revealing the scene before her. "I can't say yet. I want to be sure." With that, she made her way back to her own office before the analyst could question her any further.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed. They keep me writing. A bit of a shorter chapter tonight...Tomorrow's will be a longer one. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 10

**Tuesday 22****nd**** December**

JJ awoke with a certain feeling of excitement and determination. Today was the day she planned to question Emily about the gifts she had been receiving. She stretched out in her bed, part of her felt a certain degree of loneliness waking in the bed alone and yet she certainly didn't miss Will beside her. Her mind drifted back to waking up on Emily's shoulder last week, a smile graced her lips at the memory. There was something comforting about the brunette agent, a sense of comfort that she hadn't felt with anybody else.

She made her way in to find Henry yawning as his eyes opened for the first time. "Well good morning baby boy." She lifted him out of his crib and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "How are you today?" Without waiting for an answer that would never come she continued to talk to Henry as she got him ready for the day ahead. "Your mom is looking forward to solving a new mystery today. The mystery of the secret Santa."

* * *

Emily sat at her desk, filling out the report on their last case. She hoped this would be the last one before they got to head out on Christmas break. If they got a case today, there was a very good chance they would be out of town for Christmas. Everyone had their fingers crossed that JJ wouldn't be bringing any new cases to their attention.

As she finished her report, she glanced at her watch. She hadn't seen the blonde at all today which was unusual. Normally by 10am, JJ would have been round the bullpen at least once to assign them new cases to review. She knew the others were glad of her absence but Emily missed the other woman's visits. It was at that moment that she decided to drop her report off with the blonde.

Emily made her way out of the bullpen and knocked on the blonde's office door. Hearing a quiet 'come in' from the other side she opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"Hey Jayj. Here's my report on the Santa case." Emily handed her the file.

"Thanks Em." The blonde looked up to meet the brunette's gaze. "You got a minute?"

Emily felt some apprehension begin to build inside her. She had a feeling the blonde was about to ask her something she wasn't ready to answer just yet. She stood there for a moment, torn between making an excuse to leave and just trying to bluff her way through whatever the blonde asked her. Realising she hadn't said anything and time was ticking on she nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. Emily sat down in the chair opposite the blonde when JJ had gestured towards the chair.

"Over the past few days I've been finding packages addressed to me…in my office, at home, my go bag."

Emily felt her heart start to beat faster. JJ wasn't meant to be asking these questions, not yet. If she let on to the fact that she was her secret Santa then she wouldn't be able to complete her plan. "What kind of packages?"

JJ fixed the brunette with a searching gaze, trying to see behind the walls that were so carefully construced. "Presents, always with a note."

"Signed?"

"Never."

"Ok, so you have a secret admirer. Is that a bad thing?" Emily knew the question could backfire but she wanted to get some insight into what the blonde was feeling.

"Depends on who it is."

The two women were quiet for a moment, each meeting the others eyes and searching for answers within their depths. Finally Emily spoke, "Who would you like it to be?" She knew that asking that one question could lead to her heart being broken. That the blonde would give a name the brunette didn't want to hear. Despite all her denials to Garcia and herself, she knew that part of her still hoped JJ would return her feelings one day. That there was at least the remote possibility of a chance with the younger woman. The answer to that question could shatter the last remaining hope she had.

JJ sat forwards in her chair, bringing her hands up to rest upon her desk. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked into the depths of Emily's eyes. A smile spread across her lips as she prepared to answer the question.

"Well, there is only one person that I would want it to be."

Emily felt herself hold her breath as she waited for the blonde to speak the name she so longed to hear. She watched as JJ gently drew her lower lip in between her teeth before she opened her mouth to speak.

The ringing of the phone startled both women out of the moment. They both turned to stare at the offending object. JJ grabbed the phone and answered it, "Agent Jareau." Her voice came out with an annoyed tone that Emily normally didn't hear.

Emily watched as the blonde slipped back into Agent Jareau mode as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Emily stood from the chair and made her way to the door. She turned just before stepping out of the office and offered a small wave to the blonde. She could tell in that moment from the look she received from the other woman that there had been more to say. The only question was if Emily wanted to hear what was still unsaid.

* * *

JJ had been stuck on the phone for too long. It was a case that she had already reviewed and handed to the team for their consult on a profile. It seemed the local detective was none too impressed with the profile that included the possibility it was a member of law enforcement. It had taken her a good thirty minutes to calm the detective down and explain the nature of a profile and how it is best used.

The blonde stepped out of her office in search of the brunette. She had been so close to asking her question earlier. There had been a tension in the air of her office earlier. It hadn't been a bad tension but it was there. JJ needed the answer to her question and only Emily could provide it. As she rounded the corner into the bullpen, she looked over to the older woman's desk and found it empty.

"Hey Reid, where's Emily?" She asked as she approached the young man's desk.

"She got called off somewhere."

JJ felt her hopes of getting an answer deflate at the brunette's absence. She made her way back to her office before Reid could pick up on any change in her attitude. She sat down at her desk and sighed. It seemed she would have to wait longer to discover whether Emily was her secret Santa or not.

She picked up a case file, deciding that focusing on work would be the best course of action. She opened the file and was greeted with something that was not the standard FBI report. It was a note to her.

_JJ, every day you face a seemingly never ending stack of these files. Each one filled with horrifying images that remain with you. After looking through so many of these things, it is easy to forget the beauty in the world. I hope this file contains some images that will remind you of these things._

JJ turned the page and found clipped inside a selection of images. She looked at the first, it was a picture of the Grand Canyon. As she turned the page she caught sight of a new note on the back. _Just to show how one action can reach unimaginable depth. _The next image was the Northern Lights. Once more there was a new note on the back, _To explain why such beautiful sights exist, only serves to diminish the wonder they create. _The third image was of the night sky illuminated by more stars than JJ had ever seen. _When there is something so big, are our actions that significant? _The next page had pictures she recognised instantly. They were images of the survivors from previous cases. JJ could recall their names even after years had passed. As she turned over the final image she read the note, _To each of these people your actions have given them another chance to see and experience everything the world has to offer. That is the greatest gift anyone can give._

JJ looked over at the case files still sitting on her desk before turning her attention back to the images on the page before her. She knew there was no way to save them all, but the ones they did save…That made it all worthwhile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Big thanks to all those who reviewed. As promised, a longer chapter tonight. Enjoy :o)

Chapter 11

**Wednesday 23****rd**** December**

JJ sat at her desk looking at the case files stacked upon it. Despite having the majority of the last week in Quantico, she didn't feel like the piles of files on her desk had diminished in the slightest. It was part of the job that always made their fight seem futile. Every time they solved a case, a new one would appear. There seemed to be a never ending supply of evil in the world. The only bright side was that as long as the phone stayed silent for the remainder of the day, then they would get to leave the office tonight and not have to think about serial killers and the level of depravity in the world for a few days.

The blonde checked the clock…10am. She had thirty more minutes until her annual review meeting with Hotch and Strauss. It was the same every year, revisiting their cases and justifying their attendance and the outcomes to satisfy the bureaucrats. It was the one meeting she dreaded every year for the simple fact that every decision was questioned from the actions taken in the field to the choice of the case in the first instance. Things were always that bit more awkward following the teams run in with Strauss. There was always that underlying worry that an answer given in the meeting would lead to the team being split up.

A knock at her door roused the blonde from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Garcia standing there. "Hey there my little Christmas elf. You got a minute?"

JJ sat back in her chair and smiled. She was glad of the distraction to stop her dwelling on thoughts of what may be. "Sure…I have a few until my meeting."

Garcia walked into the room and sat on the chair opposite the blonde. "Oh, annual review time with the Grinch huh?" Seeing JJ nod, Garcia continued. "Ok, I want to talk Christmas decorations."

JJ frowned slightly, unsure where her friend was going with this. "O..k."

"More importantly…Your Christmas decorations."

"I don't have any Garcia."

"Exactly my point Jayj. You can't have a first Christmas with Henry sans decorations."

JJ knew that what Garcia was saying was true. It had been one of the things that had been on the list for Will to do while she was at work but since he had moved out, that wasn't going to happen. She had intended to get some of it done the past couple of nights but by the time she had been able to get out of work, the enthusiasm had left her. "I haven't had a chance to get any yet."

"Fear not my little non-Grinch. The delectable Miss Prentiss has already been booked to act as Mrs Claus helper. As soon as we are released from Mount Crumpit then we shall gather our Christmas supplies and be round to Whoville your house."

JJ smiled at her friend. "You really are the best friends a girl could wish for."

"I seriously hope you've not been wasting your Christmas wishes on things you already have. They should be reserved for what you truly desire…Like my wish of my delicious chocolate god popping out of a box wearing nothing but a bowtie and top hat." The blonde laughed at the image of Morgan she had just been given. "Anyway, I have a date with photoshop. Later my little snow kitten." With that, Garcia was gone before JJ had managed to compose a reply.

Another glance at the clock told her she needed to gather the relevant documents and prepare for the meeting. The image of Strauss turning a decidedly green colour made JJ smile, until she realised that same image would remain in her head right through the meeting and showing amusement would not help get them out on time.

* * *

Garcia made her way over to Emily's desk where the brunette was busy writing a profile for a local police department that had requested their assistance. As soon as she was close enough Garcia produced a pair of flashing reindeer antlers and proceeded to place them upon the brunette's head.

"What the…" Emily sat up suddenly, her hand reaching up to her head. She could hear the laughter from Reid and Morgan's desks. She lifted the antlers off her head before turning to face the perpetrator of the act. "Garcia?"

"Awww, I'm just trying to spread some Christmas cheer."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So where's Morgan and Reid's Christmas cheer?" She arched an eyebrow at her friend.

Reaching behind her back she pulled out an elf hat and threw it over to Reid who happily put it on.

"And Morgan's?"

Garcia smiled. "Oh, my Christmas cheer for my sexy Santa over there involves taking things off…not putting more on." She winked at him as she spoke.

"Ok, ok…I get the picture." Emily pretended to shiver. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm glad you ask…You remember how I asked what you were up to tonight and if you were up for helping me with a little plan I had and how you agreed?"

"Erm, no." Emily frowned in confusion having no recollection of the conversation with Garcia.

"Oh, my bad. Anyway, you're helping me with my Christmas plan tonight."

"Garcia I…"

Before Emily could finish her sentence Garcia interrupted her. "Did I mention the plan is to help our blue eyed girl with decorating her house?"

Emily stopped arguing at that point. Seeing the brunette decide not to finish her sentence, the blonde smiled knowing she had won. She looked over to Reid and Morgan. "Oh you two are only escaping because you are flying out of here tonight. However, you do have one role to play today. On our way out of here tonight you two studs are going to come and help me get a tree tied to my car. Pine needles and these hands…So not a good combination."

Garcia ran through the rest of her Christmas plans with the team before heading back to her office.

* * *

JJ finally got out of the meeting with Strauss. It had felt like an eternity had passed, yet when she checked her watch it had only been two and a half hours. There had been several occasions when Strauss had been giving a mini-lecture on a better way to have dealt with something that JJ had allowed herself to morph the face before her into Grinch Strauss. It certainly made the speeches that bit more tolerable.

She headed back to her office and saw the stack of post on her desk. It was the part of the day she dreaded as it could be the request that would cancel their leave lay sitting in the pile of mail residing in her in tray. Sitting in her chair she sighed deeply and offered a silent prayer that there was nothing urgent waiting for her.

She reached for the first envelope and opened it. A file from Orlando PD. She read through the contents and placed it in the non-urgent pile on her desk. One down, five to go. JJ worked her way through the pile on her desk. Relieved that by the time she reached the last one, there had only been two new case files, a few additional details for two others and a Christmas card from one of the detectives they had consulted with a few months ago.

As she lifted the last box, she felt her hopes of a normal Christmas increase. The envelope was too small to contain a new case file. So unless it was new evidence in an existing file that sat on her desk, then they had made it through the penultimate hurdle to their Christmas vacation. She opened the box and peered inside. The box contained two items. She smiled as she saw the first item. She lifted out a Washington Redskins teddy bear. As she looked at the bear she saw something tied to it's paw. Looking carefully she felt her jaw drop as her eyes widened. Blinking a couple of times to see if she was imagining it, she looked closer. Tied to the bear's paw were a pair of season tickets for the Redskins. JJ just stared at the tickets for a moment. The shock of seeing something so hard to come by sitting right there in her hand preventing her from doing anything more.

Finally she managed to regain enough focus to recall the note that also lay inside the box. Placing the bear on the edge of her desk, she reached inside the box and retrieved the note. _JJ, some things are so hard to come by that you spend your life waiting and wishing. This is one less thing to wait for. _

JJ sat there re-reading the note. She had put her name on the Redskins waiting list when she first joined the BAU. She knew there was a huge waiting list and had expected to get the offer of tickets at some point in her 30's. Yet here she was, sitting with two of them on the desk before her. She was getting more impatient to have her suspicions about who was sending her the gifts confirmed. Her hope was that the evening would bring a chance to discover if Emily really was her secret Santa.

* * *

Garcia stood by her car watching the scene before her. "Right a bit…Your other right Reid." She paused as the two men moved the tree again. "You know what? I think we're going to have to tie it to the roof. It's going to poke me in the ear as I drive like that."

"Garcia…You know I love you but if you change your mind when we move the tree this time then I'm going to have to delete all your photoshop pictures."

Garcia gasped in shock. "Ok, ok….I get the hint. On the roof and then we're done."

Morgan winked at her as he and Reid pulled the tree back out of the car and lifted it on the roof. The two men tied the tree down to the car before stepping back to admire their work. "There you go baby girl."

"My heroes." She gave each of the men a hug and bid them farewell before driving on to her destination.

* * *

As she pulled up outside JJ's house she saw Emily leaning against her car. "Good evening gorgeous. You are missing something." Seeing the confused look on Emily's face she leant back into her car and re-appeared holding an elf hat…complete with elf ears.

"Oh no…You're kidding me."

"Afriad not sugar." Garcia pulled her own hat on and then threw Emily's one over to her. "All good elves wear their hats for the decorating of the house. It's a local by-law." Seeing the arched eyebrow on the brunette, Garcia added. "Besides…You'll look cute wearing it and I'm sure JJ will notice that." She winked at her friend and noticed a blush begin to creep across her cheeks. Garcia turned to retrieve a box of decorations from her car. As she turned back to face the brunette, she saw the elf hat in place and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

The two women unloaded the car and stood at JJ's door and knocked. They could hear the footsteps approaching the door.

"Hey Garcia. Wow…How did you get this here?" JJ cast a glance back to the car and then back at her friend, a look of disappointment flashing across her face. "Where's Em?"

Garcia smiled at the question. "Behind the tree."

JJ looked around the tree and saw a hand wave at her from amongst the branches. "Oh hey…Come in." The smile that had appeared on the blonde's face as the disappointment vanished was not missed by the analyst. She may not be a profiler but she could read the blonde's behaviour easily and right then she thought that Emily's Christmas wish might come true after all.

The three women carried all the decorations into the house and settled the tree in the corner. It was only as Emily stepped out from behind the tree that JJ caught sight of the hat she was wearing. The smile that spread across her face made her eyes blue eyes sparkle.

Emily noticed the smile and felt a fresh wave of embarrassment flood through her, feeling the heat from her blush. She went to take the hat off but was stopped by JJ's hand on her arm. "Don't." Emily looked up to meet blue eyes. "It's cute. You should keep it on." The smile she received was genuine. Emily dropped her arm away, leaving the hat in place.

"Jayj?" Hearing her name broke the moment between the two women, she turned to face her friend. "Don't forget to wear your hat."

"I don't have one."

"You do. It's in one of these boxes." Garcia looked around the boxes scattered across the room. "There." She pointed to one closest to Emily.

The brunette stepped over to the box and retrieved the hat from it. She stood and stepped closer to the blonde. Emily gently placed the hat on JJ's head and smiled as she stepped back to admire the new look.

"Well…How do I look?" She asked doing a little twirl.

"Perfect." Garcia responded as she started to search through a box for the lights.

JJ turned to face the brunette and what she saw made her stop. It was a look she hadn't seen on the brunette's face for a long time. She caught a look of something she couldn't put her finger on before it was gone. The walls that had been removed momentarily allowing her that glance of what lay deeper had been re-constructed. Before she could comment, Garcia called them over to her. As Emily stepped past JJ she whispered quietly, "Breathtaking." It was said so quietly that JJ wondered if Emily had even meant her to hear it.

"Come on Jayj. You are in charge of tinsel." Garcia called her, snapping her out of her reverie and preventing any further analysis of what had just happened.

* * *

It had taken them a couple of hours to finish the decorating. Between the laughter and the silliness they had got involved in, they were amazed it had only taken two hours. The three of them were sat on the couch admiring their work.

"Thank you both for this." JJ turned to her two friends, hoping they understood how much she appreciated their actions.

"Not a problem kitten. Now I have one very important question…Movie, takeout and a few drinks?" Garcia asked.

"Isn't that more like three questions rolled into one?" Emily asked from her side of the couch.

"I thought Reid had gone to see his mom." Garcia winked at the brunette and was rewarded with a tongue being stuck out at her.

"Sounds good if you two can behave." JJ smiled at her two friends. She did have to question whether the stresses of the daily work of the BAU had got to them after the impromptu Christmas decoration fashion show that had taken place. She was just glad that Garcia had brought her camera. There was now evidence of Emily wearing bauble earrings and tinsel garters and scarf. She was sure that would make it into Garcia's blog later that night.

* * *

The three women enjoyed a movie with the pizzas they had ordered. Enjoying the fact that the next morning did not bring with it the call of the office or any chance of being called back in. They had all been taken off the reserve list for the entire Christmas period. JJ wasn't sure how Hotch had managed to swing it but she was very glad of it.

After several beers, JJ felt braver about asking the question that had been on her mind all night. "Ok…Question for you both…What is the best Christmas gift you have received and given?"

Garcia took a sip of her drink as she thought about her answer, noticing Emily look down at the carpet. "Best gift I have received was from Morgan a few years ago. He gave me a…" Garcia was interrupted by JJ.

"Do we want to know this Pen?" She winked at her friend.

Garcia smirked at her. "This one gets a nice safe K rating…You know all the little teddy bears and ornaments in my office? He gave me the first one of those to remind me that there are some warm and fuzzy things in the world despite what we see." She smiled at the memory of that gift. "Now the best gift I have given…That one is suitable for an adult audience only." She winked at the two women, knowing they wouldn't push for an answer.

"How about you Em?"

The brunette looked over at the blonde. She caught sight of Garcia's face, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "I don't know. I've never really done the whole Christmas thing before…I guess you'll have to wait until after Christmas to find out. I can't tell you now or it will ruin the surprise if you two let it slip." She glanced over to Garcia again and saw her roll her eyes.

JJ frowned slightly, knowing she hadn't got an answer to her question yet. "Ok, how about the best you have received?"

Emily looked down at the carpet once more as if there was something interesting on it. "My grandfather got me a copy of Vonnegut's Breakfast of Champions. Inside he had written an inscription that inspires me to this day. It was a quote from the book it said, 'New knowledge is the most valuable commodity on earth. The more truth we have to work with, the richer we become. Emily, never stop searching for the truth, however hard it may be to face."

Emily had a sad expression on her face when she looked back at her friends. "Anyone can buy a present but something that holds a great meaning to the recipient is a gift."

JJ listened to every word the brunette said and was left with no doubt in her mind that Emily was the one giving her these gifts. Her own comment said it all…They weren't just presents, they were true gifts. She considered telling the brunette she knew that she was her secret Santa but part of her didn't want to yet. Emily's words from earlier still resounded in her mind. The thought of there being gifts as yet not given stopped the blonde from speaking. Her curiosity about what Emily still had left winning.

"More beers ladies?" Emily stood from the couch, breaking the quiet that had descended amongst them. Both women agreed and Emily departed to gather more beers. As she left the room, JJ watched her go. Her mind still processing the new knowledge she had obtained. Little did JJ know but Garcia watched her friend's behaviour and a smile played on her lips as she worked out that the blonde now knew the answer to her question.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still not mine but Christmas is around the corner. :op

AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed. They really do make my day. :o) Enjoy :o)

Chapter 12

**Thursday 24****th**** December: Christmas Eve**

JJ woke the next morning with the hint of a hangover from the night before. It had been quite a while since she had last partaken in any serious drinking, usually ending up missing nights out with the team to come home to spend time with her son. She stretched in her bed and let her mind wander to the events of the previous evening, enjoying the fact that she didn't need to get out of bed early for work.

She thought back over the comments and the looks she had received from the brunette. The one moment that kept replaying over and over in her mind was catching the glimpse of the unguarded Emily. JJ had never seen the brunette with as few walls as she did in that single moment. There was an undeniable feeling of warmth that spread through her when she had witnessed that look directed at her. The one word uttered from the brunette's lips had managed to make her heart skip a beat.

Then there were the gifts. After the way Emily spoke of gifts, JJ was certain that it was Emily who had been behind the presents she had received. As the blonde contemplated all of the events and comments, she reached one conclusion…That Emily's feelings for her went far deeper than just friendship. The only question that remained was how deep her feelings for the other woman ran.

* * *

Emily made her way to the coffee pot and flicked the switch. It never ceased to amaze her that even on her days off she would still wake at the same time as normal. Her routines so ingrained that there was no point attempting to stay in bed longer. She cast a glance at the last gift she had sitting on the side. It was the one she'd had the greatest trouble in finding but she hoped it would be worth it. She had only two things left to do to accomplish her plan…First she had to find the right words to accompany her gift and then she had to find a way to get it to JJ without giving away her identity.

Keeping it secret from the blonde had been on of the hardest things she had done. She could tell the blonde suspected it could be her but until she was asked outright, then she hoped her secret remained safe.

As she poured herself a coffee she stepped across her kitchen and lifted the final gift, hoping that as she looked at it, inspiration would strike. The words for every other gift had just flowed easily as soon as she sat down with her notepad. This one…This one was harder. She didn't know if it was because it was the final gift she was giving or if it was the fact that only a few people knew the significance of this particular gift making it easier for the blonde to narrow her suspect list. Emily sighed as she placed it back on the side.

She moved to look out over the city beneath her as she let her mind wander. Thinking back over the past few years, she couldn't help but dwell on the times she had spent with the blonde. There had been something that had captured her attention from their first meeting. As time went on and the two agents became friends, she felt her feelings for the younger woman deepen. There was no way she could pin point the exact moment when her feelings changed from platonic to something more but it happened. The looks and touches became far more significant than just playful banter. Part of her had hoped that the blonde was feeling the same things but just when she had been convinced that her hope may not be totally misguided, Will had happened.

Emily took a long drink from her coffee as she reminded herself of the reasons for sending the gifts to the blonde in the first place. The loss of the sparkle in those blue eyes she so loved to lose herself in whenever the opportunity presented itself. She had noticed how as the days went on, the sparkle was slowly returning. Then last night…That's when the old JJ had been back.

Glancing at the clock she knew she only had a couple of hours to come up with the right words for the final gift to allow her to deliver it in time for Christmas morning. Emily moved to her couch and lifted the notepad that lay on the arm. Pausing for a moment, she thought before starting to write.

* * *

JJ had spent the morning wrapping gifts. Since the decoration of her home, the Christmas spirit had certainly made its way into the blonde. There was a feeling of excitement that had been slowly building over the previous few days that she hadn't felt since her childhood.

The blonde had been waiting for either Emily or Garcia to make an appearance to collect their cars. After the amount of alcohol they had consumed the night before, the other two women had taken a taxi home, leaving their cars parked outside. If JJ was honest, she was checking out of her window every few minutes just in case she missed seeing the brunette. She hadn't wanted to spend too much time considering the reason behind the desire to see the older woman, she just knew it was there.

JJ reached into the box to retrieve a new roll of wrapping paper when her hand came into contact with something different. She pulled the box closer to allow her to peer inside. As she looked in, she saw a rectangular gift wrapped in the familiar red paper with the same two letters that gave her an instant smile and rush of excitement.

She lifted the gift up into her hands, her fingers briefly tracing over the two letters of her name. Her mind racing through the possibilities of what may lie within the wrapping. She slid her finger under the edge and pulled the tape free, unfolding the edges, prolonging the unwrapping.

As she removed the paper she was greeted with a faded purple cloth cover of a book. On the front cover in gold lettering was the title…'Little Women'. JJ opened the cover of the book and found the words she had been searching for. It was the original 1868 first edition of the book. Tucked inside was the note that JJ had come to love as much as the gifts. Lifting the note from the pages that held it, she began to read. _JJ...There are many Beth's in the world, shy and quiet, sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices till the little cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet, sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind...Just know this, I see the sacrifices you make and am thankful for the shadows you help chase away on a daily basis. _

JJ felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she re-read the message. She knew when she took the job what it entailed but she had never understood the toll it would take on her personally. She never realised the sacrifices of parts of herself she would have to make just to do her job. Perhaps more significantly, she never realised that anyone else understood what she had to do every day. Yet here it was in black and white that someone understood. Not just someone, JJ knew the identity of the person…Emily understood.

* * *

Garcia stepped out of the cab and glanced over to see if JJ was in. Noticing her car sitting on the drive she made her way up to the front door and knocked. As she waited for the blonde to answer she cast a quick glance back at the street and took note that Emily's car was still parked behind hers. She smiled as she put the next part of her plan together in her mind.

"Hey Garcia."

"Happy Christmas Eve kitten." Garcia smiled at her friend. "Thought I'd take the chance to see my godson since I had to come by to collect Bertha."

"Bertha?"

"My car. All cars need a name." The blonde commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is he up?"

JJ stepped away from the door, opening it wider to allow the other woman entrance. "He's in his playpen."

The two women made their way through to see Henry. It wasn't long before the two of them had settled into an easy conversation as Garcia made a fuss over the baby. JJ took the opportunity of having Henry occupied to finish wrapping all the gifts and place them under the tree.

The next sound that roused them was a knock on the front door. JJ cast a quick glance over at where Garcia had Henry occupied with a reindeer and was telling him a more politically correct version of the song before heading out to answer the door.

* * *

Emily stood on the doorstep wondering if she would be able to pull off the final gift delivery without being discovered. She could feel her nerves starting to get the better of her as she waited. As the door opened, Emily's nerves faded away as she met sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey Em…I was wondering when you were coming over." JJ smiled broadly at the other woman. Despite all the questions she still had surrounding her feelings for the older woman, one thing was for certain, she was very happy to see her standing on her doorstep. "Come in, Garcia is with Henry."

"We're not having a repeat of last night are we?" Emily tried to grimace at the idea but found it increasingly difficult to maintain anything but a smile in the blonde's presence.

"No alcohol for at least another day or so." JJ winked at the brunette as they made their way back through to the older blonde.

Emily greeted Garcia as she entered. Seeing Henry look up at her and extended his arms to her as she walked in, she took the opportunity to lift him up for a cuddle. Every time she looked into his big blue eyes she just had to comply with his wishes. The same could be said about the effect his mom's blue eyes had on her.

* * *

None of the women realised how much time had passed since they had all gathered together once more. Their conversation flowed easily and the afternoon was filled with laughter.

"Drinks?" JJ stood from the couch feeling decidedly in need of a drink after the last laughing fit over the new calendar Garcia had created or the twelve months of Morgan as she affectionately called it. Hearing agreements from both women, the blonde made her way into the kitchen. Emily offered to lend a hand and vanished into the kitchen along with JJ. It was at this point that Garcia put her own plan into action.

* * *

"Wow…Is that the time?" Emily looked over at the clock on the wall and realised they had all been sat there for several hours. "I should get going." She stood from the couch, stretching slightly as she rose. As she did so, her shirt rode up ever so slightly revealing the toned surface of her stomach.

Garcia noticed JJ's eyes drop to take in the newly exposed skin and smiled to herself. She watched as JJ stood to show Emily out just as she had hoped. Garcia also stood and made her way into the hall first. She stepped out onto the doorstep before turning just as her two friends were making their way out of the lounge. "Hold it."

At the sound of Garcia's voice, both women stopped dead in their tracks. "What's wrong Pen?" JJ asked as a slight frown creased her brow.

"Look up." The smile that was playing on the analysts lips belayed any fears they had.

As the two women looked up, they noticed something that both could swear had been absent prior to this very moment. Hanging directly above them was mistletoe. Emily was the first to look away and glanced over to her friend who offered a wink in return.

JJ kept looking at the mistletoe for a moment. Slowly she allowed her gaze to drop to meet that of the brunette standing beside her. As she looked into those deep brown eyes she could see the insecurity flashing behind them. A sight she was not accustomed to seeing in the older woman's gaze.

Emily felt her heart begin to pound against her rib cage with such force she was sure it was visible. Her breathing had become very shallow as she looked into those blue eyes. The prospect of feeling JJ's lips on her own, preventing any form of coherent thought. Her whole body felt frozen to the spot. This may be one of her wishes but now she was standing face to face with it, the fear about what may be overwhelmed everything else.

JJ made a decision in that moment. She stepped that one step closer to the brunette. She was able to feel the heat radiating off the older woman's body. Her eyes remained locked with brown eyes that seemed to be searching for something. JJ slowly reached her hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. Her fingertips lightly grazing across her eyebrow, the top of her ear and down before coming to rest against the back of her neck. She paused for a second to see if the brunette would pull away. When there was no motion, JJ leant in closer. As her lips were a hairs breadth away from the brunette's she paused for the smallest of moments to give the other woman a chance to stop it if she desired. Then their lips made contact. Her blue eyes drifted shut at the first touch of impossibly soft skin. The kiss was gentle and could have been passed off as two friends fulfilling a Christmas tradition. That was until JJ felt Emily's lips respond. Her mind ground to a complete halt as sensation took over. She felt Emily's hands come to rest on her hips, gently pulling her closer. She wasn't sure who initiated it but the next feeling she was aware of was the velvety smoothness of the brunette's tongue caressing her own.

Eventually the two women parted, both short of breath, neither knowing how long had passed. Their eyes locked and in that moment, there were no walls...no compartments…Everything was plain to see. JJ could see the feelings swimming in the brunette's eyes which held her captivated. Before either woman could speak, the sound of Henry crying broke the spell. JJ turned to look back into the room and when she turned back, Emily had retreated to the door.

"I've got to get going, my mother is expecting a visit." Emily explained in a rush as she made her way out and down the steps. JJ didn't have a chance to comment before the brunette was at the bottom of the steps and making her way to the sidewalk. She followed Emily's progress with her eyes, her whole mind awash with feelings and questions. As the brunette pulled away, JJ turned her attention to her friend who was still standing by the door.

Seeing her friend's questioning look, Garcia sighed slightly. "Before you ask me anything, you need to ask yourself one question. You need to ask yourself what you really want. When you know that answer, you won't need to ask me anything Jayj. You'll know what to do." Garcia moved forwards and pulled her friend into a hug. "You know the answers, you just need to see them for yourself." JJ watched as her friend left, leaving her to find the answer to the all important question…what she really wanted.

* * *

**AN: God Jul T. ****Må alla dina önskningar gå i uppfyllelse****. (Hope I got that right!) ;o)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them, got my fingers crossed for having them under the tree in the morning :op

AN: Once again, thank you very much for the reviews, they are my Christmas present ;o). Last chapter today so I hope you have enjoyed it.

T: I hope you enjoyed your gift. :op

Chapter 13

**Friday 25****th**** December: Christmas Day**

JJ woke to the light filtering in through the small crack in her bedroom curtains. It fell upon the snow globe that was now situated beside her bed, illuminating the scene. The blonde reached over and lifted it above her, shaking it gently to make the snow swirl around. The note that had accompanied it reverberating in her mind. She watched as the snow slowly settled to the bottom once more and knew she couldn't go back on her decision now.

She had spent the previous evening considering the answer to that all important question Garcia had left her with. She had spent several hours considering her own feelings, being torn in separate directions. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table she knew she had to get herself ready as Will was coming over for Henry's first Christmas morning. The whole Will situation added an extra dimension to her thoughts. There were so many reasons why pursuing anything with the brunette was a bad idea. Then there was the way she felt when her lips had made contact with Emily's. Sighing she raised herself from the bed, placing the snow globe back and getting herself ready.

* * *

The knocking on her door roused her from her game with Henry. She handed the toy to him checking there was nothing he could get hold of while she answered the door. As she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of Will.

"Happy Christmas JJ." He smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas Will." She glanced down and saw the gifts he held in his hands. "Come on in."

Will followed her into the house and into the lounge where Henry sat playing with the toy JJ had left him with. "Hey there Henry." He bent down and picked up the baby. JJ watched as his smile broadened at having his son in his arms. "Happy Christmas my boy."

"Would you like a drink?"

"That would be great, thanks."

JJ made her way into the kitchen, leaving Will to enjoy some time alone with his son. She knew that it wasn't exactly the Christmas he would have imagined for them but she hoped that the fact they were both there with him was enough. As she walked back in she handed will his drink and took a seat on the couch. Will passed her Henry.

"This looks amazing JJ. How did you find the time to get it all done?"

"Garcia and Em came over and we made a night of it." She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she recalled the events of that night.

"Do you mind if I play Santa?" He asked her as he sat back on the floor by the tree. "It was always my dad's role when I was growing up. I'd like to do the same for Henry."

JJ smiled at him. "I'd like that." She was glad that despite everything that had happened Will still wanted to make the effort to ensure there were some family traditions for them. The smile she received back told her just how much that simple action meant to the man.

Will reached under the tree and lifted out the first present. He looked at the label and read it aloud, "To Henry, it's never too early to start using your mind. Love Uncle Spencer." Will raised a questioning eyebrow at the comment as he passed the gift over to JJ. She opened the gift and found a logic puzzle for babies.

"I'd expect nothing less from Spence." She showed the gift to Henry who started to try to put the square block into the round hole. "Guess he needs practice." She smiled back at Will who was watching his son with his own smile.

Will continued to hand out the presents from under the tree until he was down to the last one. He pulled it out and read the tag, "JJ." He frowned slightly in confusion. "That's all it says." He handed the gift over to the blonde.

JJ knew as soon as the tag was read out who the gift was from. She wasn't sure she wanted to open it with Will there. He had been so understanding and a perfect gentleman about the situation they found themselves in and JJ didn't want to potentially cause him upset by opening the gift. "I'll open it later." Seeing the frown deepen on his face, she tried to offer a plausible reason that would be easier to accept than the truth. "It's from Em and I want to save it till we meet up later. I haven't given her my gift yet either so we can have a little opening together later."

JJ watched the man for his reaction and was relieved to see he accepted it. The frown faded from his brow and he set about playing with Henry and some of his new toys. When he was engrossed in his game, JJ let her eyes drift to the one gift that sat unopened beside her. She felt the now familiar feeling of excitement and anticipation rise in her.

* * *

Will had left after Henry went down for his nap after a morning of playing with his new toys. JJ settled herself back down on the couch and lifted the gift into her hands. Knowing this was the last one, she wanted to take her time. She wanted to make the feelings she was experiencing last for as long as possible. It made her nostalgic for Christmases as a child when the excitement of what was in the wrapped presents was almost too much to bear. When as soon as you got that brightly wrapped item in your hands, you would give it a shake to see if it made a sound and a squeeze to see if it was another knitted jumper from a well meaning grandparent. Then came the opening and you'd hold your breath as the paper revealed what lay inside.

JJ lifted the corner of the paper and gently opened it. As she slid the paper off the gift, she saw two things. The first was a wooden frame of a box and the second was a note over the top of the box. She started to read the note first, having come to love the messages behind the gifts as much if not more than the items themselves.

_JJ, there are some things in this world that are so rare that they could be lost forever. These are things that once you have witnessed them, they become a part of what makes the world so beautiful. Sometimes you will go a lifetime without witnessing anything that is so breathtaking in its mere existence that you never know what you are missing. Yet if you are lucky, you will witness these things. Once you have, the loss of these things would make the world a less beautiful place and that little bit darker. This is the rarest butterfly in the world, believed to be extinct for years until one last refuge of them was located. I wanted to give you this last gift as an explanation for why you have received them. The blue of the butterfly reminded me of your eyes…The same eyes that had lost something truly precious in recent times. I wanted to rediscover the part of you that I feared had been lost. I hope I have succeeded and that when you see this, you will always remember even when things seem so hopeless, there is always a way back. _

JJ finished reading the note and lifted it aside to look at what lay inside the box. As she moved the paper she was greeted with the most beautiful butterfly mounted inside the case. The blue wings standing out so clearly against the black background. Beneath the butterfly was a gold plaque engraved with a message. _Even the most delicate things can fight back from the edge._

JJ felt a tear slip down her cheek. The message was one that resounded in her mind. She knew all too well how easy it was to feel like there was no way back. That the darkness would win and you'd never find a way back into the light. Yet here in her hand she now held a reminder of how even when all the odds are stacked against you, there is a way back.

* * *

Emily was standing in her kitchen watching in quiet amusement at the whirlwind that was Garcia. The analyst had suggested in light of recent events, that the three of them should have Christmas dinner together. Emily flashed back to the conversation that had led to the current situation.

"_You know what we should do?" Garcia asked suddenly shooting upright from her half lying pose on the couch. _

"_I'm not playing truth or dare again Pen!" JJ said from her seat on the end of the couch. _

"_Again?" Emily piped up._

"_Oh Em…The things you learn about someone during drunken party games. Why I could tell you so much about our blonde bombshell there. In fact…" Her words were cut off as JJ shot up and clamped her hand over the analysts mouth. _

"_Not another word or I'll tell Morgan where to find your Photoshop picture stash of him." _

_Garcia rolled her eyes at the younger blonde. "Fine." Turning to Emily she whispered. "I'll tell you another time." _

_Emily laughed at the look JJ shot at the two of them. _

"_Anyway, as I was saying…Since we all have a rather Kevin McCallister Christmas ahead of us…We should all get together for dinner together." She glanced at the other women and was pleased to see agreement amongst them. _

_Garcia then turned to focus her attention on the brunette. "Now, I'm calling in my favour…Your condo is so much better suited to this than my flat so I'm taking over your kitchen." _

_Emily didn't even bother to attempt to protest. She knew she owed Garcia big time for managing to track down a couple of the gifts she had given to JJ on such short notice. _

"Do you need a hand Pen?" Emily asked from her position leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nope. You only have one thing that I want you to do today." Garcia turned to face the brunette. "I want you to be honest with JJ."

Emily froze upon hearing her friends request, her eyes widening in a combination of fear and shock.

"Think about it Em. Maybe your Christmas wish will come true after all." Garcia winked at her friend before turning her attention back to the food.

* * *

JJ stood outside Emily's door trying to get herself composed enough to knock on the door. With a deep breath JJ knocked and waited focusing on not shifting her weight between her feet. The door opened to reveal dark blue jean encased legs. JJ let her eyes travel up the legs until they found the dark red of he shirt, every curve was accentuated by the material. Blue eyes travelled further up until they came to rest on the deep brown eyes of Emily.

JJ snapped herself out of her trance as she realised she had just allowed her eyes to roam all the way up the brunette's body. She felt a blush creep across her face. "Hey." Her voice came out a bit higher than she intended.

"Hey Jayj." Emily smiled at her friend and the blush that had spread across her cheeks. She'd noticed the way the blonde's eyes had travelled over her body. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if Garcia knew more than she let on about how the truth about her actions and feelings would be received by the other woman. "Come in." Emily stood away from the door and allowed the blonde to enter.

JJ followed the brunette into the condo to where she caught sight of her blonde friend checking the contents of the oven. "Hey Pen." Garcia turned towards the sound of the voice and JJ had to stifle a laugh when she noticed the steamed up glasses of her friend making it impossible to see through them. The analyst greeted her briefly before returning to her task.

"Fancy a drink Jay?" Emily's voice sounded from just behind her right shoulder causing the blonde to jump slightly from the closeness.

"Yeah, a drink would be great. Thanks Em."

Emily smiled and made her way into the kitchen before pouring the blonde a glass of wine. As she returned and handed it to the blonde, JJ's fingers brushed over Emily's as she took the glass. JJ's eyes seemed glued to the stem of the glass where only seconds before the brunette's hand had been.

"Right, we have fifteen minutes till dinner is ready." The sound of her friends voice broke JJ out of her thoughts. It wasn't long before they found themselves listening avidly to one of Garcia's stories. Yet part of both women's minds was focused on an entirely different topic.

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a week." JJ commented from her position on the couch.

"Same." Emily's voice agreed from beside her.

"You two are lightweights." Garcia stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?" JJ looked at her friend quizzically.

"I forgot the essential ingredient for our desert. I need to pop back to mine to get it. You two have fun while I'm gone, Garcia's orders." She smiled at her friends and made her way out of the condo before either of them could protest.

"Guess we'll be having desert later then." Emily commented after watching the door close.

A silence fell across the room as both women were consumed by their own thoughts. JJ broke the silence by speaking first, her voice was quiet and lacked her normal confidence. "What's your Christmas wish Em?"

The brunette turned to look at the younger woman sitting beside her. As blue eyes turned to meet hers, she felt her breath catch. "I already got my wish." She replied just as quietly.

JJ nodded. "So there's nothing else you want?" Her eyes studied the deep brown of Emily's searching for her own answers. She saw the sad smile that appeared on the older woman's face.

"I always wish for the unobtainable."

JJ was quiet for a moment as she thought about how best to say what was running through her mind. "I just wanted to say thank you Em." She moved her arm so that her hand came to rest on the brunette's hand.

"What for?" Emily's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"For the gifts." JJ watched as Emily's head spun around so fast to face her she was sure the older woman would be suffering from whiplash later. She noticed the way her eyes had widened in panic. "They were perfect." A smile slowly spread across the blonde's lips as she recalled each and every gift the brunette had given her. "What had I lost?"

Emily was very aware of the blonde's hand resting on hers and the fact that JJ's thumb had started to gently stroke the back of her hand as she spoke. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "You'd lost you." Seeing the confusion on the blonde's face, Emily elaborated. "Whenever I looked at you, there was always this light that just radiated from you. Then when I'd look into your eyes, I can't even begin to explain what I would see. It was just you. Recently, it was like someone had turned that light off in you. You were the same JJ on the outside but when I'd look at you, my JJ was gone."

Emily felt the blonde move and let her eyes drift shut as she fought back the tears, expecting to hear the sound of the door closing any moment. She'd said too much. That was when she felt a hand gently touch her chin, tilting her head up. "Look at me Em." The pleading in the blonde's voice made it impossible to resist. Emily slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of JJ kneeling on the floor in front of her. As she met the gaze of those blue eyes, she could see what had been missing shining back at her. The two women looked at each other for a moment before JJ spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me what you wish for Em."

Looking into those blue eyes, she saw something she never expected and that gave her the courage to speak her wish. "You." The one word was spoken on a breath.

JJ heard the word uttered from the brunette's lips that she had hoped was her wish. "I never gave you my present Em." She leant in close to her, stopping when her lips were so close to the brunette's that their breath mingled. "Happy Christmas Em." With those three whispered words, JJ leant forward those last few centimetres and met Emily's lips. Her hand came up to tangle in the dark brown hair of the older woman as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. She felt Emily's hand on her cheek, the warmth from the contact radiating throughout her entire body.

As they broke apart, JJ noticed a tear slipping down the brunette's cheek. She reached her hand up and brushed it away with her thumb. "Wishes do come true Em." This time it was Emily who instigated the kiss. Both women lost themselves in the feeling of the other as they realised that even that which seemed so unobtainable for so long was now in their grasp.

* * *

**AN: Happy Christmas Everyone :o)**


End file.
